


She showed me all the stars

by orphan_account



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel/Demon Relationship, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, Good and Evil, Heaven & Hell, Hybrids, Inspired by Music, K-pop References, Mystical Creatures, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oh my god mv based, Secrets, Seduction to the Dark Side, Shuhua isn't in denial she's just very in love with Soojin, Soojin is in heavy denial at first, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based off of the OMG music video. Shuhua is a angel, she comes to earth because she has never been, and her curiousity gets the best of her. Soojin is a demon, she specializes in suduction. The Devil, Soyeon, sends Soojin to earth to watch the angel as a punishment for trying to seduce her. And Soojin does watch her, but she wants to have fun. And whats more fun to her than seducing someone.Sooshu!
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 57
Kudos: 209





	1. The games begins

Soojin frowned, standing outside the devil's office. She snorted, thinking it was absurd the devil had an office. 

Suddenly the door opened, "Come in." Yugi said angrily. Soojin rolled her eyes and walked in. 

"Hello Soojin." Soyeon said, her hands playing with a rose. Soojin watched as the devil pricked herself on a thorn, it healed in an instant. Soojin smiled, she was glad she couldn't feel pain, or she wouldn't be having a conversation right now. She'd of been drained of blood. Regardless of what the humans above thought, they did not torchure the inhabitants of hell. In fact it was much like earth, the bad parts anyway. Afterall nothing hurts a human more than another human.

"Soojin!" Soyeon yelled, snapping the demon out of her thoughts. Soojin watched as she sat down on her throne. "You are here to recieve punishment for your crimes." Soojin laughed in her head, drama queen much.

"Come here Yugi." Soyeon said. Soojin watched as the half angel, half devil stepped forward. Soojin had always pityed the girl. Trapped between two worlds, or at least she had been until she meet the devil. Yugi had been cast out of heaven when it was descovered her father was a demon. Soojin smirked, wondering if the angel had been seduced by him just like she suduced those girls on earth all those years ago. 

"You never could pay attention." Soyeon said, coldly. Soojin sat up straighter, not speaking a word. 

"Read the verdict, sweetie." Soyeon said to Yugi.

Yugi cleared her throat, "By order of the devil, you Soojin are sentanced to community service for as long as is needed." 

"Really, community service." Soojin groaned, pretending to be bored. In reality she was estatic. Soojin hadn't been to earth in so long, she needed some fun. Community service though, what could it be? She hoped she didn't have to monitor a newer demon, those were no fun to seduce. 

Yugi grinned, falling for the trick "You will be monitoring an angel, it's their first time on earth." 

Soojin rolled her eyes for what seemed like the hundredeth time. "And why is that necessary?" She asked.

Soyeon frowned "Not that you need to know, but this angel is like family to Miyeon and Minnie." Soojin hid the shocked expression from her face. Miyeon was the leader of heaven, and Minnie was her... well most people weren't sure. The two seemed closer than friends according to gossip, but nothing was confirmed. Soojin smiled, this was gonna be fun. 

"When do I leave?" She asked

Soyeon put her arm around Yugi who had sat in her lap. "Tommorow," the devil then glared at Soojin "Oh, and Soojin don't ever try to seduce me again, or the consequences will be deadly." 

Soojin nodded walking out the door. Deadly, hah, she was immortal. The threat was something she should heed though, even if she didn't want to seduce the devil anymore. After all she had a new goal, the angel. 

...

Shuhua hugged Minnie. "I'll miss you." She cried hugging the puppy-like girl.

Minnie shed a few tears before letting her go. "I'll miss you to."

Shuhua then turned to Miyeon, "I love you." She said hugging the girl who was like a sister to her. The leader of heaven hugged her wordlessly. Pulling away Miyeon wiped a tear that matched Minnie's. 

"It's only for a few years," Shuhua said "that's nothing up here." 

Miyeon hugged her again, "I'll still miss you." 

Shuhua sighed "I know." 

She turned and walked into the white swirling fog that was the portal to earth. Shuhua waved once more, and felt the mist encircle her.

Shuhua awoke under the night sky. She stared at the stars in amazment, sure heaven was beautiful, but something about this shocked her. She had always been told earth was a horrible place, but the sky said otherwise. She rolled over, standing up. She was in a park, surrounded by the buildings of a busiling city. The air hummed with noise, she inhaled it. 

"Wow." She exclaimed to her self. "Just wow."

Shuhua looked over in the corner of the park at a group of people. She removed the necklace that sheilded her from view, you didn't want to be found unconcious or be seen entering the earth. Shuhua was about to head to the group of people when she was stopped by herself. Infront of her was the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. And she'd seen all types of mystical beings. Nothing compared. The girl smiled at her, there was something about it that make Shuhua want to run to and away from her. Something dangerous. Shuhua was know for being curious, it was one of her only faults. It was the reason she was on earth, and the reason she was walking towards the girl. 

"Hi." The girl said. Shuhua was taken aback by her voice, it was sweet, but with a undertone of sharpness, strength, and something else.

"Hi." Shuhua responded "I'm Shuhua." 

"Soojin." The girl said. Soojin, Shuhua thought to herself.

Shuhua felt like her body became electric, as the girl stared at her and asked "So you live near here? Orrr..." 

Shuhua tried to compose so she wouldn't stutter. "I'm actually looking for a place to live, I go to the college here.' 

Soojin laughed, the sound was beautiful. "I actually go to that college, too." Shuhua's heart picked up it's pace.

"I happen to need a roomate too." The beautiful girl said, handing her a piece of paper "Here's the address, come by tommorow and I'll show you the place if your interested." Shuhua was.

Soojin looked at her watch. "I have to go, but I hope I'll see you tommorow." And before Shuhua could anwser, she was gone.

...

Soojin laughed to herself as she walked back to her newly purchased apartment. It had been easy, almost to easy to lure the girl into her trap. Angels were so gullible. Soon the silent game would begin, and then she would win it. She always did. Always. 

This was going to be fun, she thought to herself, smirking. 

Very, very fun.

Soojin laughed to herself the entire way home, and began her plan. Not that she needed one, not after wll these years. But what was the fun in winging it. Soojin loved the thrill of the hunt as much as catching her prey. She didn't want to end that enjoyment to quickly.


	2. Practice makes perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Soojin leaned against the wall. She was bored, Shuhua wasn't coming till the afternoon. She has been watching the girl like ordered, and had overheard her tell the president of the college she could fill out forms anytime but four onward. Soojin had left soon after, creeping out of the shadow she had the power to blend into unseen. Earlier in life Soojin had been devoid of fun. And being immortal that meant she was endlessly bored. She hated the feeling. Then one day, she had visited earth. This was back around the Fifteen hundreds, or maybe the sixteen hundreds. She had been there for quite a while. Either way, the time didn't matter. She had found her purpose. Every demon has one. To steal like the demon that she had met once in Paris, or to rule like Soyeon. Even Yugi had one, the half demon's purpose was power. As cute as she looked, power was what Soojin knew Yugi craved. Well, power and Soyeon, Soojin thought snickering. Before their purpose is found demons are in endless mental turmoil. Soojin didn't miss it. 

And Soojin's purpose,

Her purpose was obviously to seduce.

It was more than that though.

Much more.

Soojin craved to munipulate, to play games to fufil her purpose. And the reason for her purpose was lust. She knew it would never end, the endless games. But then again, she didn't really care. Some demons fufilled their purpose by finding something they craved more. Whatever that was for Soojin she hadn't found it yet. Even after that the urge was still there it was just less desprete. Less controling and absoulute. Sometime Soojin wondered what that would be like, but she never tried to reach it. It's not like she had a reason to. 

Soojin's thoughts drifted to angel's purposes. She found their purpose absurd, they all had the same one. Love. They lived their immortal lives trying to find someone who they loved, either family, a child, or a lover. And other things Soojin didn't care to list. She supposed it wasn't that different from her purpose, hers was just more inffected. Inffected by shadows, just like her. She wondered if Yugi had fufilled her quest for love through Soyeon. She probably had. Soojin frowned, pushing jelousy down. She didn't need love, she just needed herself and some fun.

Speaking of fun, Soojin watched through the window as Shuhua entered the building. She walked to the door, and waited for the angel to arrive to the last door on the 3rd floor. 

...

Shuhua's heart felt like it was going a mile a minute. She stared at the door, and quickly knocked before she lost her courage. She felt her breath being sucked out of her as Soojin opened the door. 

"Why hello." The girl said

Shuhua smiled, "Care to show me around?" 

Soojin smirked, "Sure m'lady." She said, jokeingly bowing. 

Soojin grabbed her wrist, and pulled her in. Shuhua felt the electricity return to her body, but this time it felt like fire. Fire that could burn her if she got to close, but was to warm to pull away from and be left in the cold.

Shuhua had felt this way before of course, but something about this girl drew her in. Maybe it was the mystery of it all. Her curiousity pulled her in. She was glad she wasn't a cat, after all curiousity killed the cat.

"This is the bed room." Soojin said, pointing to a room with two beds. "There is a bathroom behind the door in the corner, and in the back of the hallway." 

Shuhua nodded. One room, she shook her head, she needed to stop being so weird.

"This is the living room, and that clearly is the kitchen." Soojin said pointing to two open rooms in the front of the house seperated by a long counter. "I know the kitchen is a tad small, but it's cozy." Soojin said, shaking Shuhua from scolding herself in her head. 

"It's nice." Shuhua said "When can I move in?"

Soojin grinned at her, Shuhua felt her breath leave her body again. "Ummm, Tommorow or any day after." Soojin said

Shuhua sighed "Well I'm glad I got housing out of the way."

"I'm glad you did to." Soojin slowly said

Shuhua tried to cover up her obvious infatuation by saying "Well I better go pack, my stuff at the hotel."

Soojin lead her to the door and gave her a hug. "Bye." She whispered in her ear. 

Shuhua wondered if that wasn't normal or if she just wanted it to be.

"Bye." She said, leaving the apartment with more than just a new place to live. Leaving with something growing in her heart, something she wasn't sure she had ever felt before. Lust.

And maybe love.

...

Soojin turned around and jumped at the sight of the devil and hybrid in front of her. Great, she thought to her self tweedledee and tweedledumb. 

"What?" She asked

"Are you seducing that girl?" Soyeon asked bluntly.

"So what if I am?" Soojin said, staring at her red nails

"You need to find out if she is interfireing with demon buisness." Soyeon said "Not fool around with her."

Soojin sighed "I'm going to be here for a while might as well have fun, and it's not like she's doing anything anyway."

Yugi folded her arms "Not yet."

The two then dissapered into a puff of black smoke.

Soojin shook her head at their dramatics, they should leave that to her. She was an expert after all.

She walked over to the living room, and sat down. Maybe she could have some fun before she lured in her prey. She had a couple hours, and the bar down the street had a couple girls. Soojin grinned, perfect, she thought. 


	3. Red shirts and silver eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soojin wants to have some fun, so she does.

Soojin walked down the dark street, her leather jacket blending in, while her red shirt stood out. She couldn't wait to get to the bar, she could feel hunger inside her. 

She was hungry for entertainment, 

And there was only way she knew how to get that. 

Soojin entered the bar, and scaned the room. One of the perks of being a demon driven by lust was that she could see others lust too. It made them look like red light was shining on them. She had seen it on Shuhua earlier, she smirked, you couldn't hide from her. The best thing about this gift though was that unlike humans she knew who she could seduce, and who she could not. 

And that girl in the corner,

She was one she could.

Soojin saunterd over. "Want me to buy you a drink?" She said, her voice an octive lower than normal, smooth like velvet. And then she sat down next to the girl her movements as smooth as her voice. 

"Y-y-yeah." The girl stuttered, clearly taken aback by her beauty. Soojin smirked, how she had missed the innocence of humans. So easy, boring for a long game sure, but the best thing for a night of fun. 

"Ok, then." She whispered "I'll be back in a minute." She could hear the girl's heart beat pick up, another perk of her purpose. It sounded just like Shuhua's had, fast. Soojin wondered why Shuhua keep sneaking into her mind, especially now when she was playing the game she so loved. Maybe I'm eager to start a longer game, she thought, It has been a long time. She got up, and grabbed to shots. Paying the bartender, and sending her a wink. Who knows, maybe she could go for another round of the game when she was done. Soojin saw the girl blush as she handed her the alcohol, the promise of a good time eraseing all traces of Shuhua from her mind.

"Wanna get out of here?" She asked, smirking as the girl nodded.

Tonight was gonna be fun.

...

Shuhua curled up on the hotel room bed, she had packed up her things, not that it was hard with them all being newly bought still in the shopping bags. She kept thinking about the girl, something about her was enticing. She missed her, Shuhua smacked herself un the forehead. 

"Ughhh," she groaned to herself "Why do I always fall so fast?" 

Not this fast, she thought, never this fast.

Shuhua got up, and looked in the mirror. Her dark hair covered her face, she pulled it back and stared into her eyes. They changed to silver, and back again, a sign of what she really was. She groaned, wondering why angels even had different eye colors. She rembered the stories Miyeon and Minnie told her, but it didn't seem realistic. One was about how it was to help them tell who demons were in the past, until they lost that gift for wasting it. Now they used spys to watch them. Another story said they changed when the angel felt overwhelmed with emotion. Shuhua was inclined to believe this story. After all, she was feeling something for Soojin, and she often saw Miyeon and Minnie's eyes change when they were together. Wishful thinking, Shuhua thought slightly annoyed at herself, you just want Soojin to be the one.

The one.

Shuhua never really thought about it before, she wasn't sure she'd ever find the person to fufil her purpose. As a child she had been as curious as she was now, always reading the stories of the older heaven. Her favorite was entitled the creation of the one. It was about exactly what the title said, how Miyeon's father had given the angels a purpose so their immortal lifes would not be wasted. The story also said he gave the demons something too, but no one knew what. It was not unheard of for angels to fall in love with mortals. As long a it wasn't a demon. Heaven did not look kindly on demon-angel relationships. Miyeon was more open than her father had been, but it was looked down upon by the whole community. Especially if they birthed a child. It had happened around a hundred times during Miyeon's reigh, but back when Miyeon's father ruled it only happend twice. A boy, who ended his immortal life the only way he could with the same magic that created them, and a girl. She had been cast out, abandoned. Shuhua felt a pang in her heart, sometimes she pitied hybrids and demons. It wasn't their fault they were born like that after all. I shouldn't dwell on the past, Shuhua thought, I'm gonna be late.

So Shuhua hurried out the door, her arms full of bags, and got into a taxi. Giving the man the address she slid the bags to the floor, relieved to get the weight of her arms. Shuhua might of been strong like most angels, but carrying all her belongings at once was hard to do when it came to balance. She stared out the window, watching the buildings and trees pass by. Suddenly the car stopped, and Shuhua noticed happily that they had arrived.

She opened the door with a key Soojin had said was under the front mat. Throwing down her bags, amazed she hadn't droped one on the way up to the 3rd floor. She walked in, and saw Soojin in the living room. She was reading a book. 

Shuhua walked over, "What are you reading?" She asked

Soojin smiled, it sent shivers down Shuhua's spine out of both longing and fear. Fear of the unknown. "I'm reading the 'Laws of Seduction.'" she said. Shuhua thought she saw her wink, she wasn't sure though, and dismissed it as a fantasy. 

"Is it good?" She asked

There it was again, that smirk. It had power, over her, but also power from something she couldn't quite place. She watched the red lips as they moved again to say "Yes," Soojin then drawled in a whisper "But I prefer the real thing."

Shuhua was sure she had to of misheard her, but Soojin's half lidded gaze said otherwise.

...

Soojin watched as red light envelouped Shuhua so strongly that it seemed more like mist. Soojin blinked again, watching as it evaporated. As much as she loved watching it, she did have to turn it off or else it would get annoying.

"So, I guess I'll help you get your bags then?" She asked, watching as Shuhua nodded like a puppy. 

Soojin picked up a bag from the ground, and took another from Shuhua's hand, purposly brushing her skin for a second longer than normal. Then she walked back into the room, the bags light in her hands. She watched out of the corner of her eyes as she turned on the vision, red smoke was billowing from Shuhua. She had only seen it like this once or twice. Angels certinatly had heart. She barely ever suduced angels, but when she did they always had stronger red glow. Onky a few humans could contend. Shuhua though, hers was strong, very strong.

Soojin laughed quietly to herself, complimenting herself on a job well done.

Yes, 

A job well done,

Just how she liked it.


	4. Serial killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuhua's feelings can only be described as very red in Soojin's eyes.

Soojin lay in bed, her eyes staring at the ceiling, glistening in the darkenss. She couldn't sleep, not that she needed to, it was more of something to do than a neccesity. She could practically feel words swim around in her brain as she sighed, and turned over. Tracing a finger, lazily over her satin sheets she drifted into her mind. 

Sometimes Soojin thought of herself as a serial killer. Not of people, but of love. Everywhere she went heartbreak followed. She would of felt sorry, if she cared. Soojin had never been one for love, had never felt it herself, which was ironic considering her purpose. She couldn't even miss it, how do you miss something you never had. She also couldn't crave it, she didn't know what she would she would of craved for. Sometimes, though she never addmited it to herself, she envied Yugi and Soyeon. It angered her that she was born like this, loveless, an emotional anorexic. Soojin slowly closed her eyes, drifting back into the past. To her first vist to earth.

Soojin stepped onto wet grass, shocked by how cold it was against her bare feet. So this is earth, she thought to herself. She looked around watching birds flit through the air, ignoring the boredom that seeped into her mind, even in such an interesting place. Soojin didn't know why she was on earth, but something about it made her come to it. Maybe it would cease her endless emptiness. She craved something to make her feel strongly, she was tired of muffled emotions. Anything would do. She rembered that Soyeon had once told her a demon without it's purpose was like a human with depression. Soojin scoffed, she wasn't sure it compaired. Sure it was awful to have depression, but demons felt everythung amplified, almost as amplified as angels did. That ment the acheing emptiness consumed her fully. Not to mention she was immortal, and only one thing could release her from this endless pain.

Her purpose. 

Soojin wondered if she'd ever find it, she decided that if she did she would do anything to fill it, even if it was said to make you want more and more. It couldn't be as bad as this. Thousends of years of this. Soojin shook her head, she could always push it back by indulging herself. 

But, in what?

Suddenly, Soojin saw a girl walk by her, suprised as she saw red glisten over her skin. Soojin knew what this was, the calling she had been waiting for. So she answered the call without hesitation.

...

Shuhua watched as Soojin drifted to sleep. The girl had been deep in sleep, Shuhua wondered what she had been thinking of. Even though she knew it wasn't likely, she hoped Soojin had thought of her. Shuhua stared at the girl until she feel into a deep sleep, dreaming of home. 

The next day Shuhua watched as Soojin got up grogily. 

"Mmph," The girl groaned "Morning."

Shuhua smiled, "Morning." She responded, noticing the glint in Soojin's eyes. 

Soojin closed her eys, and when she opened them the glint was gone, but Shuhua could still see cunningness in them. 

"I'm leaveing for school soon." She said "Are you?" 

Soojin shrugged "I don't go most days." 

Shuhua's eys widened, "You can do that?" In heaven they never broke the rules, it was unspoken of. 

"If you want to." Soojin replied, leaning in closer, "You could always hang with me."

Shuhua could feel herself be corupted, she had never broken the rules before, but something about Soojin's request felt like a promise. A promise breaking the rules wasn't as bad as she thought. 

"Sure." She said, shivering once again because of Soojin's smile. It was cold, but their was warmth behind it. Warmth like fire. Shuhua could feel the same fire burning inside her as she stared at Soojin.

She worried that maybe she loved her jusr a little to much, and she prayed that this air of mystery around the girl she admired wasn't as dangerous as she thought. Shuhua pushed the thought to the back of her head, and took Soojin's hand.

"Let's go!" She said.

The two girls sat down side by side in the park where they had met. Shuhua thought that it was even more beautiful in the daytime, or maybe she was a lttle biased as she felt Soojin lean into her side. She did her best to catch her breath, but she couldn't stop her heart from beating quickly once again.

Soojin lay back, grabbing Shuhua and pulling her into a tight hug. Not really a hug, she thought to herself, more of a embrace. More intiment. They lay there like that for what seemed like hours, but was probably only half of one. She turned over facing the girl, then suddenly her phone rang. She cursed herself for not turning it off, and ruining the moment.

"Yeah?" She said, mildly irritated, but that all faded when she heard the voice, or rather voices on the other end of the call.

"Guess what!?" Minnie giggled, happily. "We're coming to visit." 

"Do you know whare I am?" 

She heard Miyeon laugh, "I'm the leader of heaven, of course I know." 

Shuhua sighed happily, "I'll head home then, but I have a roomate so be careful." 

She heard Minnie whisper excitedly before the call ended "A roommate!"

Shuhua and Soojin entered their home seconds before the knocks on their door started. 

"Guys!" Shuhua exclaimed, hugging them both tightly. "This is Soojin my roomate." She said letting go of then, and pointing at the girl in red. 

"Nice to meet you." Miyeon said regally "I hope you're happy with Shuhua's company."

Soojin smiled sweetly, which made Shuhua melt on the spot, "Of course I am." She said in a soothing voice. Shuhua thought to herself that it was the first time she had seen someone compete with Miyeon's elegance, as the two stood side by side. 

"I'm Minnie!" The angel exclaimed, hugging Soojin. Shuhua watched slightly jelaous of the scene unfolding.

"Do you mind if we talk in privite Soojin?" Miyeon said, her voice soft, but powerful. Soojin nodded, steping out of the room, leaving Shuhua alone with her friends. 

"We can't stay long." Minnie said sadly. "We have to tell you something though." 

Shuhua watched as Miyeon said "We have reason to believe a demon is watching you." The two girls then hugged a shocked Shuhua, waving goodbye as they vanished.

A demon huh, Shuhua thought, her curiousity rearing it's head again, interesting.

Very interesting.

...

Soojin of course had been eavesdroping on the whole conversation. She knew she should be worried, but instead she felt euphoria. She loved a challenge, and this was a big one.

"Did they leave already?" Soojin asked, entering the room.

"Yeah." Shuhua said, supriseingly calm. Soojin could even swaer she saw a shadow of joy in her face. 

"I need to study, but we'll talk later, ok?" Shuhua said

Soojin smirked her signature smile, "Of course." She purred.

Later that day Soojin went back down to the bar, the call beckoning once more. She slipped into the door, watching and waiting. Ready for her boredom to be quenched.

Whe saw a girl in the corner, studying for some reason, in a loud bar. She thought of Shuhua, wondering if she had finished her school work yet. Soojin frowned, why did she care? She didn't. 

But, as Soojin slid in next to the girl she couldn't help but let herself think of the angel.


	5. Dreams of wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soojin may be catchin feelings.

Soojin looked down at the girl under her.

"Shuhua." She whispered, leaning down to press her blood red lips to Shuhua's pale ones. She could feel Shuhua's breath, and hear her heartbeat. 

Soojin ran her fingers through her roommate's hair, watching as the girl moaned into her mouth. "Shhh." Soojin said, slowly dragging her red fingernail over Shuhua's lips as she sat up. She stared at the girl's messy frame, the sight making her long to return, and kiss her senseless. And since Soojin had poor impulse control she did,

Or she would have if a loud noise didn't wake her up.

Soojin's usually composed frame was covered in sweat as she breathed heavily. That dream, she had had ones before like it sure, but they had never effected her like this. Something about the forbiddenness of the angel drew her in, but something else made her stay. Soojin didn't know what, she cleared her throat, composing herself. The sweat evaporated from her body in an instant, as she smoothed her perfect hair. She looked in the mirror next to her bed. The best thing about being a demon was how her lips were always as red as blood. Bright. She never wore lipstick, though it looked like she did. When Soojin was sure she looked normal she lay back down, wondering if she should want to return to the dream.

I'm just eager to win the game, Soojin thought, that's all. Some part of her though knew that was a lie, but Soojin had grown accustemed to being distant from her feelings. Shut off. It felt quite weird to feel her heart race, and her cheeks blush. Soojin scoweled, the angel must of been using magic on her to try to get her to like her back. Yes, that was it. Magic. 

Soojin stood up, and ran to the door not in a mood to talk to Shuhua. She knew she should if she wanted the game to go smoothly, but she was pissed.

She hated not being in control of her feelings, or really, just in general. Maybe that was why she manipulated all those girls. She loved to ride the high she felt when tricking herself into thinking she was in control. It was unlike anything else, no drug could compare to how control made her feel. Not that drugs worked well on mythical beings, it was always less strong for them. Either way the control was pure euphoria. The seduction weilded that control, using it in the best way she knew how. Control and experience. That's how she had always done it.

So why did she feel almost as high when she thought of the dream from earlier. 

...

Shuhua was sad. She had no classes, and Soojin was gone. Being an angel Shuhua felt this frustation ten-fold. She sat down in the living room, watching tv, trying to distract herself.

Instead, to her dismay, the tv was advertising nail polish, red like the kind Soojin always wore. Shuhua sighed, flicking through channels, stoping on one about lions. She stared at it glassy eyed and bored. She threw the romote to the floor, and then jumped up to check if it was okay. Being an angel didn't mean she didn't get sad or angry, you just had to hide it. It was the one thing she envied the demons for, their ability to not hide all their negetive feelings. Or relly not an ability, but something they were aloud to do. She knew angels were seen as good, but the conmunity could be quite harsh if you steped out of line.

Shuhua sighed again, maybe she wanted to step out of line. Stop with such foolish thoughts, she yelled at herself. She knew she couldn't do that, even if she wanted to. Shuhua had always felt this wild desire since she was a young angel, just a hundred years old, maybe even before then. A desire to break the rules. But being raised in such a strict society had shoved it deep down, Soojin had brought it out once more. Not that it had ever really left.

Soojin.

Shuhua wondered why she liked her so much, she had never been one for romance. While the other angels would flirt, and date hopeing to find the one, she had watched from afar. It's not that she didn't want to find the one, it was her life's purpose afterall, she just had never met someone who made her want to actually try, to reach towards her goal, arms outstreched.

But, maybe Soojin could be that temptation.

"Ahhhh!" Shuhua yelled "Feelings suck." And Shuhua truly did mean that, at least in the moment.

...

Soojin got up from the stranger's bed, sneaking out. She had tried to find someone to destract her, and she had, kinda. She pulled on her jacket, sliping out into the night. 

"Hello." Said a shadow, Soojin frowned noticing the familiar outline of the devil.

"What?" Soojin griped.

Soyeon leaned forward, but unlike everyone else who did it to Soojin she did not do it romanticaly, but angrily. "I have to be quick, Yugi is expecting me." Soyeon said.

Soojin laughed, "Well, don't let me stop you from going to date night." She said mockily. 

Soyeon frowned even more somehow, "Status report?" 

"Nothing much, the Miyeon and Minnie visted, but they weren't ploting." Soojin shrugged.

Soyeon smacked her forehead, "Well, what did they say?" She asked impatiently.

"Oh, just that they thought a demon was watching Shuhua." Soojin stated, nonchalantley.

"That's not nothing much," Soyeon exclaimed "You need to be careful." 

"I am." Soojin said, simply.

And with that she walked away, not bothering to see if Soyeon had left or not.

When Soojin got home she noticed Shuhua asleep on the couch. She stared at the girl, wondering what she should do. I don't want her to mess up the couch, Soojin lied to herself, I should put her in the bed. She walked over and picked the sleeping girl up, carefully. Soojin slowly shuffled over to Shuhua's bed putting her down on it. The girl was light in her arms due to her strength, it made her feel delicate. It made Soojin want to lean over and kiss her forehead, so softly if would of felt like no more than a mere gust of wind to hitting Shuhua is she had been awake.

So she did, afterall she always did what she wanted. And it was just as soft as she had planned.

Then Soojin got into her own bed, listening to Shuhua's steady breath. Drifting off to sleep. That night Soojin dreamed of Shuhua once again, but this time she wasn't interupted. She watched as the girl came closer to her, and Soojin thought to herself that maybe she should hurry up her plan, just a little bit. 

At that moment Soojin subconciously decided to make Shuhua fall for her quicker and harder than the others. She may not of realized this was her goal, but indeed it was.


	6. Wild card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be a little longer than because Soojin be makin her moves.

Soojin stood over Shuhua aa she slept, her blonde hair dripping over her shoulders like gold. She longed to touch Shuhua's face, bringing it closer to her. Not because I like her, she told herself, but because I want to complete my goal.

Seduction.

The word repeated in her head over, and over just like it always did.

It was her goal, that was what it had always been, always. Her red lips pursed, as she shoved her words to the back of her head. There were more important things at hand. Soyeon had visted her again in her sleep, infiltraiting her dreams like a demon of her status could.

"Really?" Soyeon had asked, laughing at her. "Your dreaming of this angel?" 

Soojin had pulled back from kissing the girl infront of her, "What?" She had said, rolling her eyes "If demons can feel dreams more vividly might as well use it to my advantage." 

The devil had shook her head "If you say so." Then Soojin had watched as she walked to her, whispering a warning in her ear. "Do your job, you need to look to see if she is a spy." 

And with that she was gone again, and Soojin had returned to kissing the girl in her dream.

Back in the present Soojin reached over Shuhua, riffleing through the stuff on her bed. For an angel the girl was quite messy. Nothing. Soojin released a sigh of relief, even if she did have to check the rest of the girl's stuff, this reassured her a small bit. Her red nails encircled the handle to Shuhua's closet pulling it open. And after searching for a while she was pleased to see nothing of importance was there. Well there was something. A deck of cards, they did look normal, but Soojin knew they were not. The angels gave them to unruly children. Children they thought were capable of breaking the rules. Judging by how old these cards were, they had probably been given to Shuhua at a young age before she actually broke one. She wasn't sure if the girl even knew they existed, most angels didn't, the cards followed them invisible. But not to her, she could see them. Soojin grinned, the cards were a promise. A promise that Shuhua would break the rules, and fall for her. If she got rid of the cards that was. So Soojin grabbed the deck of cards, slowly ripping them in half, releaseing the magical energy into the room. It glittered and vanished, diving into Shuhua. Soojin wondered why angels did not protect such important magic. She stared at Shuhua, knowing she had released her wildness from the cards, into the angel. Maybe that made Shuhua the wild card. Soojin grined again at the thought.

Later that day Shuhua entered the kitchen, making her heart flare with mischeif. It was time to have a little fun. So she waved to the girl. Shuhua looked mildly upset, and she started to feel a little bad for her. Soojin was about to frown, not wanting to care, but covered it with a perfectly placed smile. 

"I didn't see you yesterday." Shuhua said "Where were you?" 

Soojin took a sip of cherry cola, the drink staining her lips, somehow making them even more red. "School." She lied.

Shuhua seemed to believe her, probably because she wasn't used to people lying Soojin presumed. "I missed you though." Soojin uttered, her words dripping with hidden meanings. She could see the angel try to figure out what she meant by that, gears whirling, and then stopping unconclusive.

"I missed you too." Shuhua said, and Soojin could tell by the lilt of her voice she was testing the water. And Soojin, Soojin was ready to go for a swim.

"Oh, you did huh?" Soojin said, subtly flirting. But not so subtly the dense angel wouldn't notice what she was impling.

"Yeah." Shuhua whispered, and Soojin could see the red smoke coming off of her in tendrils, as red light moved across her face. She blinked, making Shuhua look normal again. Afterall, she wouldn't want any destractions from what came next. 

Suddenly Soojin got up pressing her lips to Shuhua's. Making dreams reality, and the girl's wishes come true. She could feel Shuhua try to speak, but she silenced her by biteing her lip.

And this was where the angel suprised her, as Soojin felt the girl push back. Strong. Soojin could feel power surge under the younger girl's skin. She liked it. Slowly her hand reached upward, entangiling itself in black hair. They fell onto the couch. Their skin meeting, blood pumping. Soojin could hear Shuhua's heart beat fast, and it made her smile againt her lips. They started kissing, harder, more despreate. Passionate. Soojin had kissed a lot of girl's, but Shuhua was definatly one of the best kissers she'd ever had the pleasure to indulge herself in. And she did indulge, as much as she had wanted to all this time. 

...

Shuhua breathed against Soojin's neck, as she felt the girl kiss along her chin. She decided to return the favor kissing Soojin's neck. Nipping at the skin, leaveing red marks. She couldn't think, not with Soojin's hands in her hair and her lips now pressing against hers.

It was heaven.

Or not heaven, she had been there, grown up there.

This was better.

And Shuhua truly belived that as she stroked her hands down the girl's back, painting a picture. She shuddered in the Soojin's arms. She truly felt free in this place, and in the first time in a long time she felt happy, not mildly happy, or fake happy, but happiness that engulfed her. Drowning her in feelings, but she could still somehow breath. The girl's perfume drifted into Shuhua's nose, it smelled of flowers, roses. She leaned in closer, hoping the smell would grow stronger, and Soojin's touch would be closer. She could feel the other girl lean in to, until their was no space in between them. Speaking of space, she felt like she was floating.

And then a voice brought her back down to earth.

Miyeon.

"You there Shuhua?" She heard the girl call from outside the door.

Shuhua jumped up from lying on top of Soojin. Her face flushed. "Ummm, yeah." She stuttered, rushing to smooth out her green shirt. She looked over at Soojin who somehow had already composed herself. Her hair as neat as always, her blush fading quickly. Shuhua on the other hand had to run to her room to fix herself infront of the mirror. Her face had no makeup on, though it looked like it did, and her hair was always a little wild so that wasn't a problem. The problem was her red cheeks, and racing heart. Shuhua had felt a lttle more free since she had woken up, she didn't know why, but when she kissed Soojin she had chalked it all up to her crush. She sighed Miyeon was going to catch her fooling around with a mortal. While she had said before that it was aloud, it still wasn't something a angel as high up on the social foodchain as her should do. Reputation was one of the most important thing to angels, second only to the one. Shuhua had never been one to care abput her reputation, but somethings had always made her maintain it, for some reason that voice pushing her to be perfect was gone. And so was her worry as she walked out of the bedroom to open the door for Miyeon. 

Minnie hugged her, giddy, as Miyeon stood behind her obviously worried about the girl's behaviour. Shuhua hugged Minnie back ignoring Miyeon's gaze, what was the harm of one secret she thought.

"It's been wayyy to long!" Minnie lauged, happy to see her. 

Shuhua rolled her eyes, masking the fact that she was just as happy. "Why are you guys here?" She asked.

Miyeon walked forward, smiling, all the worry gone from her face. "Can't we visit our friend for dinner." 

As great as it was to see them, it couldn't of been a worse time, Shuhua thought to herself. The two angels she called her friends were sitting across the table from her and the girl she had just made out with, eating dinner.

What a mess, Shuhua thought, what a mess. 

"So?" Miyeon inquired "What have you been doing?" 

Kissing Soojin thought Shuhua, but instead she said "School work." 

"Boringgg." Minnie exclaimed "I hope she isn't boring you Soojin." 

Shuhua watched as Soojin smirked that smile she loved "Oh, not at all." The girls said, her words implying something only to Shuhua. "She's quite..."

"Fun." 

Shuhua had to use every ounce of control she had to push down her blush, and not kiss her. 

Miyeon giggled "Well, that's good." 

You have no idea, Shuhua thought. 

Suddenly, Shuhua felt a hand on her thigh. She shuddered, checking to see if everyone noticed, and was glad when they didn't. Well, except for Soojin that is, who was twirling her straw in her drink with her other hand, Shuhua could feel her pierceing eyes on her. It was almost enough to make her shudder again, but she didn't not infront of Miyeon and Minnie. She couldn't. Soojin's hand began to draw circles in Shuhua's thigh, as her other hand did the same to her water with the straw. Shuhua was suprised at how nonchalantly she did it, Soojin's face or her body language not giving off anything that could be deemed as suspicious. Shuhua on the other hand, had always been bad at hiding her feelings. While the other angels were gifted at it, she would have to hide away to sheild her negitive feelings from her peers. Once again she felt the need to hide, as her feelings threatened to spill out. But these feelings weren't negaitive, so maybe, just maybe she could hide it a little longer. And she did, somehow, through the entire dinner, but her mind never left the thoughts about what Soojin was doing alone, pushing them around. Demanding Shuhua to think about it. She was relived when the dinner ended, as much as she missed her friends, she couldn't take it anymore. 

"Bye!" Miyeon said, hugging Shuhua, and then after a minute Soojin. Shuhua felt jelously rear up inside her, but she pushed it down, knowing it was irrational. 

Then, she watched as Minnie took Miyeon's hand, waving to them with the other one, and walked out into the night.

"So..." Shuhua said closing the door, wondering what would happen next.

Luckily, it was what she had hoped would happen, Soojin pressed her lips on to hers.

...

She knew what she was doing during dinner, it had been risky. But Soojin loved risk, the adreneline rush she got from in. So she had started drawing circles on Shuhua's thigh, and her hand hadn't left there for a minute. She also hadn't waited to check if Miyeon and Minne were gone, kissing Shuhua the second the door closed. The angel's heart beating fast in Soojin's ear. 

It had lasted quite a while, the kissing, she had gotten Shuhua a little riled up. And by a little she meant a lot. 

So now Soojin lay in bed rubbing her lips slowly, something about the kiss had been different. She hadn't been only driven by lust. Something else was growing in her, she refused to admit it, but it was. It scared her. But Soojin always waltzed towards danger.

So, that was why when she feel asleep and dreamed of the girl once more she didn't pull away from her, but kissed her harder. It wasn't as good as the real thing though, nothing was. Soojin wondered if she'd ever find something better she honestly didn't think she would. 

Her thoughts were interupted once again by Soyeon as she appeared, deamanding she give a report. 

"Well did you find anything?" Soyeon asked

"I swear." Soojin complained "No, but you could give me some privacy." 

Soyeon laughed "Not likely." She said, disapearing.

Soojin turned, watching as her dream faded, but she didn't try to make it stay. She didn't need it anymore, not when she could have the real thing anytime she liked.


	7. Racing hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst in the start, fluff in the end.

Soojin sipped another can of cherry cola, her 4th that morning, as she waited for Shuhua to wake up. She knew that the girl was a deep sleeper and all, but did she have to sleep so late. Soojin felt the boredom creeping back in. She crushed the now empty can in her hand, annoyed at her mind for making her feel this way. Now she felt another feeling creeping inside of her, anger. Soojin being a demon was prone to fits of anger now and then, but compared to the demons she knew hers happened more often, and they consumed her. It wasn't really even anger persay, it was just frustration at the endless spiral she was in. A side effect of the fact that she never really felt strong emotions except for when she fufilled a goal others deemed horrible. But for her it was the only way to truly feel, so she placed it in her catagory of good, even though it was the main cause of the spiral she had fallen into. It was better than the boredom. Right?

It was. 

It was still bad, but it was better. But is better enough? Soojin asked herself, she used to think it was, but now she wasn't sure. Soojin stared at the crushed can that still lay in her hand, and her mind went blank. She just wanted to lie down and go to sleep, and she was about to when Shuhua came bursting in. The girl's happy face jerked Soojin from her mood, which would of shocked Soojin if she hadn't of ignored it. She watched as the angel bounced into the small room where they ate their meals. 

"Hey!" Shuhua giggled, the sound making Soojin smile, which she also ignored.

"Hey." Soojin said, casual, calm. And she was calm, wasn't she? Her heartbeat was a lttle faster, but she was sure it was the 4 cans of cola, or the mood swing. If it was an emotional thing Soojin couldn't tell, she never had been the best at reading her own emotions. She was great at reading others though, and she could tell Shuhua was happy to see her. Very happy.

"Wanna watch tv?" Shuhua asked, waving the remote up and down.

"Yeah, sure." Soojin said, suprised, and not a lot of things suprised her anymore in the later part of her immortal life. This did though, she wasn't used to people wanting to do anything with her, other than the obvious. But the angel clearly wanted to as she dove onto the couch pulling Soojin down next to her. 

1 hour later Shuhua was asleep in Soojin's lap, and she was snoring lightly. Soojin stroked the angel's long hair, lazily, wondering if she should move. But everytime she decided she should get up Shuhua snuggled into her making Soojin still, not wanting to wake her. Finally, she gave up, and decided to go back to watching the show. It was a drama about a girl who is cheated on so she uses a camera to erase her memories of her lover. Soojin scoffed, how extreme, it's not like love was that hard to lose. How would you know, that voice whispered again, making Soojin shiver, it's not like you've ever felt it. Soojin stared back at the tv, trying to ignore the words, and failing miserably. Luckily, Shuhua awoke at that moment, making the voice vanish. 

...

Shuhua woke up on Soojin's lap, warmth surrounding her. She could feel the girl's hand stroking her hair as she looked up, sleepily, and rubbed her eyes. Even with her eyes covered by her hands she could tell Soojin was staring at her, and knowing that made Shuhua's heart rate race as if it was a car zooming along a empty street. She wondered if another car would join hers in the race, and sat up leaning against Soojin's chest. She could hear the girl's heart race, and she could practicaly see a car zoom along next to hers. Together. 

"Hello, sleepyhead." Soojin said, her voice practicaly singing because of how it was music to Shuhua's ears. 

"Hi." Shuhua said, the sound muffled by Soojin's chest as she hugged her close. "I must of fallen asleep, huh?" 

Soojin laughed, "You sure did." The girl whispered into her ear, which was right below Soojin's chin. Shuhua looked up at her, feeling starstruck once again by her beauty, feeling blonde streaks of hair tickle her face.

She watched as the other girl brushed away the hair from Shuhua's face. "You got a little something there." Soojin said, pointing at Shuhua's face.

Shuhua tilted her head, "Huh? Where?" She asked, but instead of an answer Soojim kissed her.

"Here." She could feel the girl mouth into her lips as Shuhua grined into hers. She was enjoying this new hobby of theirs. Especially when Soojin flirted before hand, because if Shuhua had learned one thing about Soojin was that while she looked shy, she was smooth, very smooth. It often left her breathless, but then again almost anything the girl did left her that way. 

"What did I do to deserve that?" Shuhua asked, pulling away, even though she didn't want to.

"Be cute." Soojin said, the corner of her lip lifting up into a smile. 

Shuhua didn't let her continue that thought as she kissed her again, not being able to resist her anymore. Even though She had only made out with a few angels her and there, she was gifted, a natrul. At least it was what they told her afterwards, and she believed it to be true as Soojin moaned into her lips. She nipped at the girl's bottom lip, lightly, her tounge slipping into her mouth, making Soojin moan more. Their tounges fought, not against eachother, but the space between them. And their hands did the same, pressing against eachother, but it wasn't enough. So Shuhua slipped her hands under Soojin's shirt. Curious like always. She could feel Soojin's stomach tense in suprise, and then calm under her touch. She made the same circles on her stomach as Soojin had on her thigh the night before. Then her hand snaked upwards, fingertips brushing what she could now see was a red bra, as Soojin's shirt was dragged up with Shuhua's arm. She could feel her lean into her touch. She could feel her long for it as much as she did. And so Shuhua danced her fingertips over the sea of red, making light taps. She could feel Soojin's breath catch, and knew the girl wanted more. Shuhua wanted more to, she truly did. And she was about to get what she wanted when a knock sounded at the door.

She was fully prepared to ignore it, but Soojin slid out from under her, walking to the door. Why do we keep getting interupted! Shuhua yelled in her head, angry that it had happend at that exact moment. Why couldn't they of waited a second longer? She sighed, making herself look suitible for company. Smiling to herself when she noticed Soojin hadn't made herself presentable as quickly this time. Shuhua must of done a number on her, it was evident in the girl's rosy cheeks, and quick breathing. She walked over, hugging her. 

"Are you gonna open it?" She asked. 

"Yeah." Soojin said, smoothing her hair, the blush fading.

Shuhua leaned into her back as the girl opened the door, and suddenly bent over. Shuhua got off of Soojin and looked around, but no one was there. 

"Damn ding dong ditchers." Soojin griped, turning back to Shuhua.

"Yeah, damn ding dong ditchers." She echoed.

"I guess you should go to school now." Soojin said calmly, but Shuhua could see dissapointment in her eyes.

Shuhua wanted to stay, but she had already broken the rules once, she had to go. But not yet, not yet. "I still have ten minutes." Shuhua said, swinging the door closed, and sealing a kiss onto red lips. Ignoring her annoyance that she would have to wait till next time to get to that point again.

...

Soojin sat by the window, staring out, a note in her hands. She fiddled with it. Soojin had found the note on the ground when she opened the door, and to her relief Shuhua hadn't. It said:

Careful.

The words written in blood, probably Soyeon's. A warning, and maybe even a threat. It probably wasn't though, as much as Soyeon acted like she hated Soojin the two had know eachother for a long time, and she was one of the closest things Soojin had to a friend. So was Yugi, kinda. They weren't friends, she reminded herself, just because they were close didn't mean they were. Soojin watched the stars in the night, wondering in heaven looked anything like it. She would probably never know. And she needed to remember that, she wasn't an angel. Shuhua would never feel the same way when she found out. Soojin scowled, not that she cared. But, to her dismay, she did care, even if she pushed it down, and denied it, Soojin's feelings were growing, fast and strong. Surging through her like a river. Soon she too would be covered in red.

Maybe she already was.


	8. Demons and angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has the start of the angst part, but don't worry, I don't have the heart to draw it out for a bunch of chapters.

Soojin couldn't sleep, and this time it wasn't because of her thoughts. Or maybe it was, afterall she was imagining Shuhua, so it could be considered a thought. Either way she wasn't here to debate wether wanting to kiss Shuhua was a thought or not, she was here to sleep. But as Shuhua drifted into her mind that seemed highly unlikely. She could still feel the angel's fingertips reach up and explore her body. They had been so close. So close, that Soojin could practically of felt what Shuhua had planned to do. You can't have sex with her. The voice said, suddenly. Why not, Soojin thought. She could hear the voice that sounded just like her laugh, she dosen't know about you, it would be wrong. Soojin's eyes widened, when she had been in the moment she hadn't thought about that. It was wrong, wasn't it. But did Soojin care? That was the question. She did, she suddenly realized, feeling her heart warm up at the thought. It was strange, to feel something when she wasn't chasing after her purpose, the one whos bar always got higher. Making her jump higher and higher, the fall always worse. Maybe it was time something good filled her life. Something perfect.

I should tell her, Soojin thought. 

I really should.

The idea scared her, this was the first person she had ever truly loved. Even if she had just realized it, after all you don't need to know you love someone to love them. And nothing thing compared to that love, what if she lost it. If she didn't have Shuhua who would be left? Soyeon? Yugi? The two demons were comforting to be around, a tradition, a normality, but did she love them. Maybe a little, but it was nothing compared to what she felt for the younger girl. Nothing. Soojin's heart sank at the thought, Shuhua would leave her. Everyone always did, and she had to sit and watch, not being able to stop them. Her parents had left her, she had had the pleasure of being born to a demon whos purpose was abandonment, and one who was just an asshole in general. She hadn't seen them since she was around 10, she could barely remember them. If you wait long enough you'll forget her too, the voice sneered, but Soojin didn't want to forget Shuhua. Not in the slightest. For the first time in a long time she silenced the voice, with absolute determination, she would tell Shuhua, and she would make her stay. She would do whatever it took. 

No matter what.

Soojin stared at the floor, her heart beating even faster than when she had made out with Shuhua. Worry filled her up, and flowed through her, she wasn't used to the feeling. She had never had anyone to worry about. She tried to slow her breathing, taking shallow gulps of air, but it didn't calm her racing heart. She could hear the blood pumping through her ears, the sound was deafening. 

But not as deafing as Shuhua's voice, that shatted through her trance, making her fully realize what she was about to do.

"Hello!" Shuhua said, as happy as ever. 

Soojin gulped once more, she could see on Shuhua's face that she tell something was off about her.

"Is there something wrong?" Shuhua asked, worried.

Soojin steadied herself, taking a deep breath "I have something to tell you." 

The angel's face deepened with worry, and Soojin felt guilt knowing that she shouldn't be worried about her after what she did.

"I-I-I'm." She stuttered, watching Shuhua try to figure out what she meant. "I'm a demon." 

Crack.

She could feel her heart cracking in two when Shuhua stared at her, hurt filling her eyes, almost swallowing them whole. 

"What?" The angel asked, all of her earlier happiness gone.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Soojin said as quick as she could, "But I, I was suposed to spy on you, and I thought I could have some fun and seduce you. But-but I like you, I didn't mean to, but I do." 

She watched as Shuhua's face filled with greif, conflicted. "I need a moment to think." She said quietly.

She hates me, Soojin thought, she hates me.

That thought was enough to make Soojin rush off, hiding her tears behind her arm.

...

A demon.

Shuhua sat down, tears threatening to spill out. She lied to me, she thought, this entire time. She lay her head on the table, wondering what to do. The demon had lied, but she came forward when they started to get serious. Shuhua had always been a logical person, when charecters in movies would fight she would always work out an obvious solution. Now that it was happening to her it was harder, but she still tried. Soojin hadn't known Shuhua, and when she did she had admited what she had done wrong. 

And wasn't I lying too, Shuhua asked herself.

I never said I was angel. 

But she knew.

It was still lying if you thought she didn't know. 

But, demons were considered evil. It was what Shuhua had been taught, raised on.

She didn't know if she really believed that though. 

Did she?

No.

Soojin was a good person, even if she was a demon. Shuhua could tell through the way Soojin had stroked her hair. The way she had smiled at her when she entered a room. The way she had kissed her, like it was the most important thing she had ever done. Like Shuhua was the most important thing.

She couldn't lose that.

Ever.

So Shuhua got up, running to the room, but when she opened it Soojin was gone. The window open. She hurried to the window, sticking her head out, she had to find her. Quickly moving to the front door, Shuhua rushed out into the hallway. Making record time on the stairs, she stood in the rain, water hitting her hair. The rain felt like heaven was crying, sending her a silent message that everything had gone wrong. The wind too seemed to speak to her, as it slapped her in the face, trying to get her to focus. So she did focus, as much as she could with her emotions attacking her. Composing herself she looked around, walking up and down the street, but Soojin was gone.

And Shuhua's heart.

It felt like it could break.

So she sat down right there on the street, and let one lone tear drip from the corner of her eye, before making a plan. She would find her, there were only so many places Soojin could be. 

Right? 

...

Soojin sobbed in her bed, not the one on earth, but the one in hell, with lush red sheets, and black lace. Even the comfort of home couldn't sooth her, not when Shuhua hated her. The one person she had allowed to enter her heart had left. Or rather she had made her leave. It wasn't the angel's fault, that was all Soojin's to claim as her own, and she did claim it, even though it made her heart throb. She was glad that Soyeon didn't know she was back, but when the devil did find out she would have to return to earth, she couldn't just quit her punishment. That would be unheard of. She only had about two weeks, she had been told Soyeon was on vacation with Yugi, so she wouldn't check on her. She knew she was lucky, but she didn't feel lucky. She almost wanted an excuse to run back into the angels arms, even if those arms were hurting her.

It was a strange feeling.

Very strange. 

She finally stoped crying, not because she wasn't sad, but because she had no more tears to shed. She wasn't sure if she had ever cried this much before. Or at all. If being with Shuhua was the highest of all highs, then being without her was the lowest of all lows.

And Soojin wasn't sure she could climb out from the deep depth. 

Ever.


	9. Time flies except for when you're dying inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, it's not all angst. Also I may of commited a tiny sin writing the last part. I need holy water.

It had been one week. One whole week since Soojin had last seen Shuhua. She was starting to wonder if she had over reacted. Maybe she had, but she was still getting used to these strong emotions. They crashed against her, like waves on the lifeboat that was her heart. At first she hadn't moved from her bed, but then she had to do something, anything to distract herself. But nothing she did stoped the waves. They stormed, slaming the boat into deeper parts of a already deep ocean. It made her want to give up, and she would of, if Soyoen hadn't come home to find her. 

Yugi had stared her eyes drilling into the side of Soojin's head.

"Get. Back. To. Work." Soyeon had simply said, walking away angrily, as Yugi tried to sooth her. 

So here she was. Standing in front of the apartment. Hesitaiting. Not knowing if this was a good idea, it was wrong of her to leave like that. She knew that, but Soojin had never had good impulse control. So when she had the urge to run she did. She felt a lttle guilty about it honestly, and that was the only reason she could enter the place where the two of them lived. Twisting the doornob slowly, silently, she sliped in as silent as she had opened the door, like a shadow. Much to her relief, and dismay Shuhua was gone. Soojin smacked her head, of course, the girl was at school. She walked slowly to the kitchen, and opened the door graping a soda, cherry of course, hoping it would calm her nerves. And waited. The seconds ticked by. 

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Slowly, like grains of sand drifting in the wind. Time moving like a broken hourglass. It was agony, now that she was here, everything she saw made her think of Shuhua. And she was already thinking of the girl all the time. Constantly. 

Tick. 

Tick.

Tick.

The door opened. Soojin's heart stoped and quickened at the same time. She got up moving to the front of the apartment, and looked at the girl entering the room. Her eyes locking into Shuhua's. She watched as the girl ran to her, and prepared to be yelled at.

She started an apology, her lips moving to say "I'm so-," but she was stoped by a tight hug, as Shuhua pulled her close. Soojin could smell her scent, peaches, soft peaches. She leaned into Shuhua. Exausted from having to be away from her. She expected herself to cry, but was so relieved all she could do was put her head on her sholder.

"I forgive you." Shuhua said, using her finger to tilt Soojim's chin up to face her.

She forgave her.

Soojin stared at her, "I missed you." Was all she could say.

Shuhua smiled sweetly. "I did too, don't ever run away from me again." The girl demanded. 

Soojin was going to say she wouldn't when the angel pressed her lips to hers. She could feel the longing behind it, longing that she had felt for days. Soojin bit Shuhua's lip, tasting the girl's smile, against her teeth. She whined when Shuhua pulled away, but the angel just put a finger to her lips. Leading her to the bedroom. Soojin could feel her heart pound, but she followed the girl, happy to give in.

...

Shuhua pushed Soojin down onto the bed, ready to make up for all the days they had lost. She climbed ontop of her, brushing away her hair from her face, and leaned in to whisper "I'm gonna make it so you never want to leave again." She could see Soojin's body become electric, as her own filled with fire. Pulseing. Longing. Greedy for kindiling. She thought that Soojin's lips would do nicely to feed the fire. Shuhua licked the corner of the girl's mouth, asking her for entrance. And soon after red lips parted for her. She kissed her with all the feelings she had felt while Soojin had been gone, tasting cherries. Her hands roamimg over the girl's body, stoping at the edge of her shirt. She draged her fingers against the tip of the shirt, and felt the hands in her hair tighten. Shuhua could feel their hearts beat as one, as she ran her fingers over Soojin's stomach once again. Then they reached up, as if they were trying to grab a ballon drifting in the air. Instead they grabbed the hook of the girl's bra. She felt Soojin's hand begin to roam to, reaching up from under her, sneaking down her back. She shuddered slightly, as Soojin's hands touched the waist band of her pants. 

And then Shuhua pulled off Soojin's shirt, in one swift movement, using the strength and elegance of angels.

She could feel her eyes change to silver, as she leaned down, her hands grabbing what they so longed for. The girl under her tensed, and her breathing quickened. Shuhua's breathing soon followed suit as she closed in on Soojin's chest, her lips drawing close. She moved her hands down to Soojin's hips, and shoulders, pressing kisses to her chest. Then she began sucking, hard. She heard moans, and she wasn't sure if they came from her or the demon. Shuhua shivered as her back was exposed when Soojin pulled off her shirt. And then her bra. She moved her head back to the girl's face, kissing it. Skin meeting skin, sending sparks shooting down her. She thought she could do this for hours, maybe she would. Slowly her hand snaked down to under Soojin's pants, and slowly unbuttoned them, teaseing her. Shuhua felt Soojin's thighs clench under her, when the pants had been taken off. She kissed along her neck, taking off her shorts, afterall it was only fair. She rubbed her thumb on the edge of red underwear, Soojin really did like red. The thought soon left her mind as she dipped her fingers pulling it down, tantalizingly slow. She dived her fingers into Soojin, feeling wetness cover them. The girl moaned silently, and Shuhua pumped in and out of her, trying for a less silent one. She got what she wanted, as Soojin moaned loudly. It made Shuhua kiss her harder. She sliped her slender fingers out, and then quickend her pace. Making the girl under her shake with excitement.

All she could feel was lust.

She had no problem with that. She could feel Soojin tighten around her, it made her smile, sliping in a third finger. Soojin screamed, but Shuhua stoped it by biting her lips. She knew the demon was close, she could feel the wetness dripping off her, it was sensational. Shuhua twirled her finger against Soojin's clit, pressing it, over and over. And finally Soojin came. She looked Soojin in the eyes as she lifted a finger to her face and licked it clean. The girl pulled her down, kissing her again, and Shuhua felt her hand move downward. About to return the favor.

...

Soojin snuggled into Shuhua, exuasted. Her eyes fluttered shut, for once she felt like she actually needed sleep. Earlier she had felt like she could feel stars, and now with hers eyes closed she saw them again. She feel asleep, and like she often did she dreamed of the past.

Soojin lazed on the couch of Soyeon's office. 

"You could of gotten caught!" Soyeon exclaimed.

Soojin rolled over to face her, "But I didn't." 

Soyeon's face flashed in anger, and Soojin watched as the devil smashed a cup in her hand. The glass cut her hand, but it healed. Soyeon had an unhealthy habit with cutting her hands when she was angry. Soojin didn't know if it was an intimidation tactic or a reacurring accident. She honestly didn't care.

"If your're going to be that reckless on earth you can stay here." Soyeon said "You will not go there again until I need you to." 

Soojin jumped up, and stormed out, all she had done was show one of her demon traits in the heat of the moment. It wasn't that big of a deal, Soyeon was over reacting, but there was nothing she could do about it, the devil always got her way. 

Always.

So Soojin waited for the time to come when she could return to earth.

Patiently.

And finally the day had come, and this time it was better than before, even in such a short amount of time. 

Much better.


	10. Shushu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo, Shuhua backround.

Soojin danced to the music, her movements so smooth they looked like one. She had woken up after her dream, and decided she wanted to have some fun, and so here she was. Dancing had always been a passion of Soojin's it helped calm her when everything was to much. She spun, moving her arms in a flash. She could see the shadows follow her form behind her on the ground, a mirror image. She wondered how long she had been here, dancing in the dark, lighting it up. The music was quite almost a whisper, so as not wake Shuhua, and it caressed Soojin's ears. She loved dancing because it was the only time when her thoughts didn't attack her like bullets, they would always come back as soon as she stoped though. So when her movements slowed she could feel herself think of the future. As a immortal demon, Soojin never thought about the future. Why would you when you had all the time in the world, to do everything, and everyone. Soojin sat down, and what about her purpose, she couldn't cheat on Shuhua, but Shuhua might not be enough. Soojin hoped she was.

But hope was never enough.

What would happen when Shuhua had to go back to heaven? Or her to hell? Maybe hell would except them, but if they did Soojin didn't think Shuhua would be able to leave. Gulit. It was like a snake, slipping down her throat, and into her stomach, sitting there. She knew it would be worse to leave, but the voice told her it would be good for Shuhua. She willed herself to be selfish one last time, she needed to be, so that she could stay without worry. The selfishness never came, and she realized that if Shuhua truly loved her she would stay.

And if not.

Soojin didn't want to think about it. She got up, flicking off the music with a turn of a dial, and streched. Rolling her neck, she walked to bedroom mirror, like she did most days. Great. She thought, rubbing her neck. Hickeys. She never got hickeys with mortals, only angels and demons could affect her strong skin. This was new, she traced her fingers over the red rings, smiling, now it was her that was painted red. The thought made her laugh, and she clampted a hand over her mouth, trying not to wake Shuhua. Sadly, the girl heard her, sitting up and staring. She then began to laugh to, hard. Soojin rolled her eyes, and walked over, smacking her shoulder, lightly. 

"Oh, stop." She said, pretending to be annoyed.

Shuhua smirked, making the face Soojin so often did, "I really did a number on you didn't I?" 

"Oh my god, stop making fun of me." She whined, hugging Shuhua. 

She felt the girl go silent, hugging her back. They began to kiss, but Shuhua pulled away.

"I have to go somewhere." The angel said in a way that made Soojin mildly worried.

"Where?" She asked, taking a strand of Shuhua's hair, and playing with it.

"Home." 

Soojin dropped her hair, and looked at her.

"It's just a check-in." Shuhua explained, easing the butterflies in her stomach a lttle bit.

"Have fun." Soojin said, mustering a smile.

She's leaving me, she thought to herself. Her heart felt like it was squeezing. She knew it was irrational, and stupid, but it was what she believed. So Soojin bottled up her emotions, like she always did, storing them away in the attic of her mind, and hugged the angel goodbye.

...

Shuhua entered the palace where she had grown up with Miyeon and Minnie, happy to see it was the same as it had always been. She walked to her room, and lay down on the bed. The large comfoter swallowed her, hiding her from view. It reminded her of her childhood.

She ran down the palace hallways at breakneck speed, as fast as she could, which was very fast. Shuhua could feel the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. It had been a stressful day, someone had broke her favorite book, ripping the pages out in front of her. They had been jelaous of her status, they didn't think anyone so young should be up so high. Shuhua crashed into her bed, letting the sheets cover her, silenceing her cries. Sometimes she thought she would give it all away, the palace room, the status, even her lavish books, just to be able to be herself. It was suffocating to have to always pretend, day in, day out. She just wanted to be able to cry in front of people without them thinking she was a dissapointment to their kind. It was so extreme, so absolute, but it was the way it was. You're happy or you're nothing, even the angel who had ripped the book had smiled while doing it, claiming it was an accident afterwards. It clearly was not. She sighed it was hard for her to control herself sometimes, she knew it was common in angels in their 100s, but she was 400. Four hundred, and she couldn't control her emotions, and make them happy all the time. It frustrated her, no matter how hard she tried she could never be good enough. Then she heard the door open, so she stopped her tears, her face putting on a fake smile.

"Hello!" She giggled, as Miyeon entered the room. 

And back in the present she did the same.

"Hello!" 

Miyeon, walked towards her, grabbing her hand. "Come one it's dinner time, we're gonna be late." 

Ten minutes later Shuhua watched as a large lobster was placed on the table. She had never liked lobster, but she smiled when it was put on her plate. 

"Thank you." The three angels uttered in usion. 

"So what have you been up to?" Minnie asked.

Dateing a demon, you know the usual she thought. "Oh, I have been learning more about mortal life, it's fascinating." Shuhua said, lieing easily, a little to easy.

"Mmm, how is that mortal roomate of your?" Miyeon asked. 

Shuhua's heart dropped, but then calmed when she saw that Miyeon had no menace on her face, only a warm smile. "She's fine." She whispered, her voice quiet from how dry her throat was after that question. She could see Miyeon was suspicious, but was relieved when she said nothing. They all began to eat, Minnie and Miyeon trading spoonfuls here and there. But as calm as Shuhua looked, she couldn't shake the feeling that this was no longer her home, if it ever truly was. 

She drifted off into the past again.

Shuhua climbed over the wall off the palace, before feeling a hand drag her down. The palace guards, damn it. The guards were sworn to a oath of silence, which made the walk back to Miyeon's throneroom all that more eerie. She felt trapped. Alone.

Shuhua blinked, foucusing back on reality, and she realized one thing since she met Soojin she no longer felt stuck, like a hamster on a wheel, running, but never reaching the finish line. She felt free. 

And that was what she had always wanted to be. 

...

Soojin groaned, resting her head on her arm. She had been waiting for Shuhua the whole day. She knew it was a silly thing to do, but she also didn't care. She got up, and paced back and forth. The angel was late, what if Miyeon had found out, angels were notouriously bad a lying. Soojin sucked in an unsteady breath, her arms just as unsteady. If they got caught, it would hurt Shuhua, but even worse they might keep them away from each other. That couldn't happen.

Right?

Soojin groaned, throwing a pillow at the wall. She knew that demons had trouble handling emotions when they first got constant strong ones, but this was ridiculous. 

The door opened, and she jumped up, her bad mood lifted. 

"He-" Shuhua said, stopped at Soojin jumped into her arms, pecking her cheek. 

"Hello too you too." Soojin said, glowing. 

Shuhua hefted her up into her arms, carrying her to the couch.

"Let's watch tv." She said.

So for the next hour, they lay side by side, wrapped in each others arms.


	11. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!

Soojin's eyes opened, ajusting to the bright light that shown into the room through the window. They had fallen asleep on the couch. Soojin lifted her hand, sheilding her face from the sun, watching as it kissed Shuhua's sleeping face. The light danced over the younger, making her shine, Soojin thought she looked like a goddess. Which was ironic since some religons would consider her one. She watched the girl smile, probably because of a dream she was having. Soojin wondered if she was dreaming of her, and the way Shuhua's lips twitched up to form a smile she reserved only for Soojin, it seemed that that was exactly what was happening. She moved her hand down from infront of her face, and stroked Shuhua's cheek. Everything had changed so fast, she knew they said gays moved fast, but this was quick. It had only been less than a month, but she was falling, hard. Well not falling, she had already reached the floor, and was lying dazed from the fall. Shuhua intoxicated her, the experience dizzying. Soojin breathed in the aroma of peaches, the scent filling her. The angel even tasted like peaches, she remembered, blushing, her cheeks becoming a shade of red that rivaled her lips and nails. Speaking of nails, Soojin dragged one through the girl's hair, gently, caressing her. They stayed like that for a while until Shuhua awoke.

Soojin felt the girl's weight pull off of her, and she missed the contact. Shuhua looked at her, her eyes, deep black like a poll, change to a silver mist. They smiled at eachother, and Soojin pecked her sweetly. The angel giggled, the sound like bells, and jumped up. Excited. She watched amused as the girl hopped around, trying to get her attention. 

"I'm got a suprise!" Shuhua exclaimed, barely able to contain her excitement. 

Soojin tilted her head, "What is it?" She asked.

Instead of answering the angel grabbed her hand, pulling her out into the hallway, and then ran away, making her chase after her. Soojin ran, she would of been out of breath, if she was mortal that is. She looked at the scenery as she followed Shuhua down the road, cherry blossoms floated in the air. She reached up, grasping one in hands, and then follwed the girl again. 

Suddenly, they stoped. 

"Why are we in the park?" Soojin asked.

Shuhua's face glowed with a bright smile, "It's a date!" She said, reaching out her hand. Soojin could feel her heart melt as she took the girl's hand, almost laughing at how different she felt from the last time they were there. "Ooo, Ice cream!" She said, pointing, and Shuhua dragged her over to buy one. 

The two girls sat on the grass, licking an ice cream cone, switching it back and forth between them. Soojin's usually bright lips stained brown from the chocolate. She handed the cone back to Shuhua, and watched as the girl licked it slowly. She was suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to taste the chocolate on the angels lips. Looking out of the corner of her eye, she checked to she if anyone was nearby. No one was there, most people didn't come to the edge of the park surrounded by trees. For once Soojin was glad that no one was around, as she kissed Shuhua, tasting sticky sweet chocolate. She felt the girl's breath catch, and then tasted even more sugar as her tounge explored her mouth. The drops of ice cream melted on her tounge, melting from the heat. The summer wind blew their clothes, and the tips of their shirts fluttered in the wind. The air was hot, and the breeze was cool, but their kiss was both. Lips cold from the ice cream, breath warm, panting silently. They moved like the leaves in the trees, tilting forward, and side to side. Soojin took her mouth down to Shuhua's neck, licking it like she had licked the cone. The angels hands pulled Soojin closer to her neck. She bit it, lightly, ready to repay what she had recived a few days back. Hands drifted down her back, sliping under her shirt, feeling warm skin. Lifting her head back up to Shuhua's lips, she kissed her, biting the bottom one. Shuhua pushed her down, climbing on top of her. They were as close as they could get withouht commiting public indecency. Soojin tasted chocolate and peaches. 

It tasted just right.

Just right. 

... 

Shuhua ran her tounge down the inside of Soojin's mouth, watching through half closed eyes, as the demon moaned. The sound sent shiverd down her spine, and she skipped her fingertips down the girl's abs. Smooth, solid motions. Her senses were overwhelmed. Every part of her could feel Soojin. She pressed against the girl underneath her, enjoying the taste of cherries on her tounge. She felt a hand run through her hair, griping it, and the other one run over her chest, longing to feel her closer. Shuhua breathed in, gasping for air, but didn't pull way, not for a moment. She still couldn't get used to kissing Soojin, it was everything. Absolutely everything. Her eyes rolled back a little, as a tounge snaked over her lips, like a whisper, a ghost. She needed to feel it harder, so she encircld in with her mouth, pulling it in. It was so natural, it felt like she had been born just to kiss the girl. Maybe she had been. She could she Soojin's eyes were wide, dark like the night sky. She stared into them, captured by her beauty, unable to escape. Not that she was going to try to. 

She heard footsteps, and relunctently pulled away. Shuhua burst into laughter as she looked at Soojin, the girl's hair was a mess, and her lips were shiny from kissing her. They rolled around on the grass, turning to see who had walked down the secluded path. A random girl jogged down the path, her headphones in, not noticing them. Shuhua sighed in relief, glad that they hadn't been caught by a stranger practically eating eachothers lips. When the girl left they looked at eachother, it was silent for a moment, and then they giggled. Their laughter growing as they thought about the situation, finding it amusing. Shuhua picked up the discarded Ice cream cone, it had completly melted. She chucked it into the bush, letting the earth claim it as fertilizer.

"Well, I guess we should continue our date." She said, moving up next to Soojin, leaning into her chest. 

"Let's tell each other more about ourselves." The demon suggested, much to Shuhua's enjoyment, looking down at her. 

"Ok!" She agreed, happily. 

So they talked, trading jokes and facts until the sun sunk in the sky, and the moon rose. The stars glitterd in the sky like jewels, as they walked home, hand in hand. Shuhua relaxed, as Soojin rubbed her fingers up and down her hand. They swing their arms like children, glad to be where they were, not wanting to go anywhere, or do anything else. Shuhua sighed out of pleasure, staring at the glittering diamonds in the sky. They were beautiful, but not as beautiful as Soojin. Shuhua thought that maybe the girl's eyes were the stars, they sure shone like them. I guess, she thought, that you could say she took she to the stars.

And Soojin did do just that, as they stared at each other, Shuhua feeling emersed in her eyes. Surrounded by stars. 

They sparkled.

But not as much as Soojin.

...

It had been a long day, but Soojin couldn't bring herself to sleep, she didn't want it to end. Evne if the person who had made it so great wasn't with her.

She sat by the window, deep in thought. Shuhua was already asleep, snoring quietly, so Soojin was left alone. Unlike usual the voice did not creep in, in fact she realized that it hadn't in a while. She smiled Shuhua really was a gift from heaven, literally. The girl's smiling face entered her mind, making her blush. She could taste the peaches again. Almost. She got up, and walked to the room, lifting up the coverd on the angel's bed. She snuggled into Shuhua's back, letting the scent of peaches comfort her once again. She could feel her eyes flutter.

She blinked.

And then all she saw was darkness, 

All she felt was Shuhua,

And all she smelled was peaches. 

Lovely, lovely peaches.

Soojin felt calm.

The calm before the storm to come.


	12. Unexpected guests make for secrets to keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miyeon and Minnie visit, causeing some problems.

She awoke, late in the day, to a loud knocking sound that rang through the house. Beside her Shuhua smushed her face into the pillow, trying to shut out the noise, the sight made Soojin smile. She jumped out of the bed, happy that she couldn't feel fatigue, making it easy to get up early, not that it was early. It wasn't even close. The only hard thing about getting up today was leaving the angel's arms. Slowly, she padded to the front door, after making sure her hickeys had faded, and opened it. Behind the store stood Miyeon and Minnie, the girls both carrying small bags. 

Soojin stared at them for a second, before saying "Shuhua is still asleep." 

"She said we could have a sleepover." Minnie explained, "We're just here early to drop off our stuff." 

Soojin knew for a fact that Shuhua had not said that, but she let them drop their bags on the floor, and enter the room. She silently watched as the two angels walked to the bedroom, and she frowned, how were they supposed to do anything with those angels visiting, they couldn't. She flopped down on the couch, staring a the blank tv screen, before decideing to turn it on. A show about girls who destroyed everything everywhere they went played. They were currently destroying a hotel, Soojin on the otherhand was destroying the angel's privacy as she listened to the end of the conversation. 

"Are you sure you guys have to spend the night?" Shuhua asked "We only have two beds." 

"You and Soojin can just share." Miyeon said, simply, and heard footsteps walk towards them. 

Soojin like the idea of sharing the bed, but not if the other two were a few feet away. Her eyes focused back on the tv screen, ignoring Minnie as she walked behind her, dragging Miyeon along. She could hear them whisper to each other, but it was so quiet that she gave up on trying to hear them. And then they were gone, out into the bright day. Soojin lay down on the couch, fully ready to return to sleep, when Shuhua jumped on top of her. At first she thought it was cute, until the girl looked in her eyes, a hunger roaming through them. She knew exactly what she was hungry for, and she wanted to give it to her, so she did. They kissed, slowly, not in a hurry, but not slow enough that it wasn't passionate. Soojin knew they had been kissing a lot later, but who wouldn't want to kiss that much in their position. She certianly had no urge to stop. In fact, she just pressed herself harder against the girl, slowly moving her tounge against the other's. Then the angel got up, putting her mouth beside her ear. Soojin could feel her breath, it was hot, against her even hotter skin. 

"I guess we're just going to have to make up for later, aren't we?" Shuhua asked, her voice low. 

Soojin wordlessly nodded, pulling her back to her mouth. She bit the girl's lip between her teeth, sucking on it. She could taste the two of them mixed together, cherries and peaches, she was begining to think it was her favorite taste. That, and the drops of chocolate that had rolled down Shuhua's lips yesterday. She felt her hunger grow, and she to her hands, grabbing fistfulls of the angel's shirt, forceing her to come as close as she could. Suddenly, Shuhua pulled away, her breathing heavy. And then Soojin watched as the girl started to kiss her neck.

"I'm gonna have hickeys, and we have guests coming." She whispered, breathless.

"Well that's a problem for later." Shuhua said into her skin.

The angel then began to nip at her, probably leaving a trail of marks down Soojin's neck. The thought of it made her want to pull closer, and away. But she wanted to pull away significantly less, so she leaned against Shuhua's mouth. 

That night later Soojin dusted makeup onto her neck, and sholders, trying not to look at Shuhua smirking at her in the corner of the mirror. Usually, for her anyway, kissing had never been this pleasent. She would try to seduct them, and then when she did, she would enjoy it of course. But was it this good? No. Seduction was fun, but Shuhua was better. Soojin had been relieved that she hadn't had even the slightest urge to seduct someone, and cheat on her girlfriend. 

Were they girlfriends?

She didn't know. It was hard to tell, she had never gotten to this point before, ever. 

What even was this point?

Before she could ask Shuhua the doorbell rang. Great, she thought, interrupted once again. 

...

Shuhua ran to the door, as worried as she was that they would be found out, she was glad to see the only family she had. She just wished it was under better circumstances. Flinging it open, she waved to her friends, pushing back the thought that said she would lose them when they found out. Ignoring the fact that she knew she would have to chose. 

"Come on in!" She said, excited, even if she hadn't wanted them to come earlier.

Minnie skiped in, twirling around the living room. "Let's play a game." She suggested.

Miyeon rolled her eyes, "Minnie, why would we play a game?"

The puppy-like angel shrugged, "It is a sleepover isn't it?" She said

So that was the reason that the 4 of them were now sitting on the floor, in a very lopsided circle. Shuhua lay on her stomach, her legs sticking up in the air, swinging back and forth. 

"Truth or dare." She asked

Miyeon smiled, "Dare." She said

Shuhua giggled, "Kiss Minnie." She said.

Miyeon was unfazed, as she flicked her hair over her shoulder, pecking Minnie on the lips. The girl she was kissing on the other hand, was less unfazed, her face bright red. The sight made Shuhua laugh, and soon Soojin joined her, as the two angels looked back at them annoyed. 

"Truth or dare." Miyeon said, obviously planning something. 

Shuhua stupidly chose to ignore it, and said "I'll pick dare too." 

The leader of heaven grinned like a child, rubbing her hands together, comically slowly. "Guess you have to kiss Soojin then!" She exclaimed, happy Shuhua hadn't choose dare.

She didn't know whether to be happy, or upset, so she opted for both, as she sat up, and leaned in. 

"Wait!" Minnie exclaimed, wanting to get revenge at them for laughing, and then whispered her plan in Miyeon's ear. Shuhua was slightly worried by the face her friends made afterwards. 

"Do it for more than 10 seconds." The angel told them. 

Soojin looked at her, obviously panicing, but also wanting to kiss her. Shuhua felt the same way as she leanef forward, this time uninteruppted, and kissed her. The seconds seemed like they streached in forever, but at the same time seemed to end in a flash. 

"Done!" Minnie exclaimed. 

Her friends then began to laugh at them.

"You're both bright red!" Miyeon exclaimed.

Shuhua shoved her sholder, "Oh, shut up." She joked.

Soojin stood up, "It's getting late, we should get ready for bed." She said, pointing at the night sky outside the window. Shuhua tried not to blush as she stared at her, she was very close to failing. Luckily, Miyeon amd Minnie were already walking to the bathroom. 

When her friends were gone the demon walked over, and kissed her, more than a peck, but not enough. Shuhua then watched as her lover walked off, leaving her there with the blush finally covering her face. 

...

Soojin snuggled into Shuhua, glad that that their guest hadn't brought sleeping bags. Afterall, if she had to deal with the angels, she might as well be close to her angel. And she was close, very close. The girl snuggled into the crook of her neck, snoring away. Soojin found the sound to be very nice, beautiful even. But then again, she was very biased, maybe she just found everything Shuhua did to be perfect. Back when she had been younger, around 200, she had hated it when people touched her like this. She found it weird that people thought hugs could calm someone, she had never understood it. She hadn't even really understood it up until she met the angel, she had just learned to tolerate it. But now, now she longed for it.

And this longing consumed her.

Another thing also consumed her though, questions. She wanted to know what they were, sure they had gone one a date, but Shuhua had never outright said Soojin was her girlfriend. She needed ask her. 

But how?

Soojin couldn't just ask could she? 

No, that would be rude. She would have to find a way to figure out what Shuhua thought herself, and if she couldn't then maybe she would ask.

Maybe. 

For now all she could do was hold the girl, and hope for the best.

But Soojin had never been a very positive person, and hope, for her, was hard to come by.


	13. A visit to hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on vacation, but it's not a vacation.

Soojin waited anxiously, once again, for Shuhua. It had been two days since she had decided to find out what they were, and as hard as she tried, she realized the only way to find out was to ask. Talking, like most things, was not her strong suit. Being in whatever this was with Shuhua had made Soojin realize just how bad she was at handling her emotions. She never had to care before, and now she did. The fact flowed through her, spinning around like a record, playing over and over. She cared too much, the one thing she had sworn to never do. 

She could remember how at the age of 500, She had watched as her mother walked through the door, returning after hundreds of years. In her memory the face was blacked out, she no longer knew what the demon who had birthed her looked like. What she could remember was shuting the woman out of her house, swearing to never let someone hurt her like that again.

And she never had. Until now, not that Shuhua had hurt her, not yet. The fact that she could was what bothered Soojin, she just needed some reasurance that the girl wouldn't leave her like her parents had. She needed conformation that they were something important, something unlike anything else she had ever had. Someone who loved her, not to use her, not because she was a normality, not because she was hot, but because they loved her. They loved all of her, her flaws and all. She knew there were a lot of them, but it was what she needed. Love. True love. And if they could love her, then she could love them with no hesitation. 

But right now, all she felt was hesitation. It crawled through her, eating into her brain. Strings of worry pulling her back, stitching her mouth closed. She swallowed, her throat dry, and went back to waiting, and only waiting. Her eyes staring at the door that lead to the bedroom, as if her eyes could magically make Shuhua appear. And then the angel did appear, a drowzy expression on her face. The girl padded over, throwing her arms over Soojin, leaning her head on her shoulder. 

"I have a question." Soojin said, as the girl looked up at her, her stomach filling with butterlies. "Are we, um, are we like dating or..." 

Shuhua looked up at her, "Of course we are idiot." The angel laughed, hugging her tighter. 

Soojin could feel the weight she had been carrying for days lift off of her chest. She smiled at the girl, waiting to hear what she would say next.

"But I was wondering something too." Shuhua said, quietly, as if she was worried. "I know we can't go to heaven or tell anyone there, but maybe I can visit hell?" 

Soojin thought for a second, it was a bad idea, she knew it was, but with the girl in her arms making puppy eyes at her she didn't care.

"Sure." She said

"And can we tell your friends." Shuhua asked.

Soojin stiffened, "The people I am closest with there aren't really friends, and besides I don't know how they would react." 

The angel sighed, "Think about it please." She pleaded.

Soojin nodded, knowing that it was one of the worst things they could do, but Shuhua made it seem like a good idea. And when Soojin was conflicted, she would always follow her heart to Shuhua.

One hour later a portal spun in their apartment, glowing bright red and black like embers. Soojin had always thought the portal was beautiful, it was made of flames, and when you stuck your hand in the tips of it licked your fingers. Somehow though, the fire didn't burn her, in fact it wouldn't even harm a mortal. She grabbed Shuhua's outstreched hand and pulled her in. 

Hell's sky was just like she remembered it, red with black stars. Hell had a color system, and stuck with it, as was shown by the towering skyscrapers painted in black. The only red building in sight was the tower Soyeon and Yugi lived in, it looked like part of a castle ruin, and streched up high into the black clouds. She could hear Shuhua gasp, as she pulled her along, quickly, not wanting to be bothered. 

"We'll go to my house." Soojin told the shell-shocked angel.

"It's beautiful." She heard the girl whisper under her breath, making her smile. 

They reached the end of the street, and turned off into the yard on one side of it, walking up to the house Soojin called home. It was a cabin, made of bricks, covered in vines the color of ebony. Her heart lifted as if it was flying, she had missed her home. Shuhua let go of her hand, amd ran to the door, excited. Soojin watched as the girl clapped her hands, giddy, waiting for the door to be unlocked. The angel's cheeks were rosy, matching the sky. She walked over, and took out a key, and did what the girl, had been waiting for. She could see Shuhus's eyes light up, as they walked into the house, she must of beem happy to see where her girlfriend had grown up.

"I have something I think you'd like." Soojin said, leading her to a room in the back of the house. Laughing at the angel's shocked expression, in reaction to it's contents.

...

Books. 

They lined the shelves, stacked against every wall, covering the floor, and table in the middle of the room. Shuhua had only seen these many books in the library in the castle, amd she had read all of them, but these books were new. She rushed over to the shelves, looking at the books, every single one was different. Each story unique. In the library at the castle, they were all similar, stories of the past, or angels doing good. Nothing special, but these books were all special, amd there were so many. It amazed her.

"Can I read one?" She asked, grabbing one when Soojin nodded. Diving into the world of words. 

Later that night Shuhua lay on Soojin's bed, the girl asleep next to her. She couldn't sleep, she was to excited to. She had always been told that hell was an ugly, atrocious place. Obviously it wasn't. In fact it was beautiful, and briming with life. Roses grew along the streets, and the buildings were a beautiful shade or pierceing darkness. The tower in the middle of town, though Shuhua didn't know what it was for, left her speechless, it streched for what seemed like miles. Heaven was pretty, but it was all the same, white houses in a row, uniform stores, everything was matching. She liked the uniqueness of hell, the mismatched homelyness of it. Maybe she could live here with Soojin one day, the idea made her happy. She did want to, and angels who had found love often moved away from home, but not to hell. Not so far away. She would miss her friends, but if she left Soojin she would miss her. She was between a rock and a hard place, stuck, not knowing which way to turn. Family or her girlfriend.

Her girlfriend or her family.

Her family or her girlfriend.

Which one?

She couldn't leave either one, but could she have both? Probably not. She would just have to visit home a lot, or stay on earth with Soojin in secret. Shuhua sighed, she hated secrets, and she could feel this one eating at her. She had to keep it, but wasn't sure if she could. She could feel sadness floating around in the sky of her heart, like a storm cloud, ready to rain on her parade. Sometimes Shuhua thought everything would be easier if she was always happy like the other angels, or at least happy like they seemed to be. 

Suddenly, she knew how to keep the secret, she just had to tell someone, it would be easier to keep if she didn't have to hide from everyone. 

The next morning she rose, and looked over at Soojin, the girl had been watching her in her sleep. 

"Let's go," she groaned "I want to meet your friends." 

She could see the demon frown, but was relieved when the girl said nothing. Seeing no resistance in the girl's eyes, she grabbed her hand, and pulled her out the front door. 

They walked down the street towards the tower in the center of hell. So that's what it is, Shuhua thought. She could feel her heart pound as they got closer, and the only thing that slowed it was Soojin's grip on her hand.

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

...

She knew this was a bad idea, but it would be better if she told Soyeon than if they were caught later. Wether situation was bad though, this one was just a little better. Not a lot, but it was better. She could tell Shuhua was panicing, and her girlfriend's anxious behavior made her feel even more worried than the girl doing it. She tried to control her breathing, tighting her grip on the angel's hand. Soojin dared not look at the place they were walking towards, seeing it would make it reality, and reality worried her. At that moment it fully clicked, they were about to tell the devil that she was dating the angel she was supposed to spy on. Maybe if the angel had been unimportant it would of been fine, but Shuhua was friends with the leader of heaven and her "friend". She was supposed to be fufilling a punishment for something she had done to Soyeon. Seeing that it had been more of a reward could influence her reaction. 

Soojin felt her thoughts spiral, shattering against the floor like glass. 

Shuhua squeezed her hand, snapping her from her panic. She had do this, it was now or later, but there was no never. It might as well be now, afterall they were already here. So she surged forward hurrying to the place Yugi and Soyeon called home. Her breathing more steady, unlike her trembling hands, which shook in Shuhua's grasp. They would be there. Soon. 

Soojin stared up at the large doors on the front of the tower, slipping around to the side, those doors were used more for apperence than actually entering the place. The door on the side however, it was easy to open, and easy to slip into undetected. So they did, as quiet as could be. They began the long walk up the stairs, 

Going up,

Up,

Up. 

Finally, they stoped in the middle, in front of a door painted in what was literally Soyeon's blood. Soojin usually laughed at the sight, finding the dramatics funny, but today she was silent. In fact the whole place was silent, the only sound her fist knocking on the door.


	14. The devil and the angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are exposed.

Soojin waited as the door open excruciatingly slowly, she could her heart match every creak of the door, pounding in and out. Then she saw two cold black eyes stare out at her, she had never thought they were frightening before, but she certainly did now. She could see Shuhua duck behind her, probably wondering if she had made the right decision, Soojin was starting to think they hadn't. Soyeon looked at the angel cowering behind her, but said nothing, opening the door all the way, providing them with a way to go inside. Now that they could go inside, it was the last thing she wanted to do, in fact she would rather have a conversation with her mother. The two of them walked past the devil, who looked at them with an inquisitive stare. Soojin wanted to speak put once again fear held her tongue, making it impossible to. She smiled weakly, trying to show her almost friend this was an almost friendly visit. Shuhua gripped at her wrist, and stayed behind her, Soojin could tell she was also trying to work up the courage to speak. Neither of them did though, as the devil stared, waiting for something to happen. But nothing did. For around 4 minutes they just stood there, watching each other, it seemed each person had everything and nothing to say at the same time. The silence was deafening. It was the type of loud quiet that made you so uncomfortable you would talk to yourself to make it stop. In this situation though Soojin couldn't, or maybe she just wouldn't, break it. The only sound was the angels heavy breathing in her ear. 

"Why are you here?" Soyeon asked "And why with her?" 

Soojin cleared her throat, trying to put on her usual calm demeanor, "She wanted to meet you." was the only words she could get out.

"And why did she want to do that?" Soyeon asked "In fact why does she even know your're a demon." 

"We're um, We're." Soojin mumbled under her breath. 

"We're dating!" Shuhua suddenly exclaimed, loudly, right into her ear. Making Soojin flinch, but not as much as Soyeon's look did. It was unreadable, the devil could've been filled with rage, or as calm as could be. The deafening silence returned.

And then thankfully, it was broken. "Stop leading the poor girl along." Soyeon said, obviously pitying Shuhua. 

If Soojin expected something it certainly wasn't that. "I'm not." She said firmly, making the devil laugh.

"Sure you aren't," Soyeon said "And I'm the leader of heaven." 

Now Soojin was angry, she could of handled rejection maybe, but this was just absurd. "Let's go Shuhua." She said coldly, grabbing the angel's hand and pulling her away from the laughing demon. 

"Wait!" Soyeon exclaimed "Are you for real?" 

"Yes I'm for real." She said, even more annoyed. 

"Someone actually broke through your walls." the devil said, shaking her head, "Never thought I would see the day." 

Now it was Shuhua's turn to speak, "You're not mad?" 

The devil shook her head, "I mean my girlfriend is half angel, and believe it or not I do care about Soojin." 

Soojin was shocked, she didn't think the girl actually liked her, but just kept her around for old times sake. 

"So, as long as you two don't go telling heaven our secret and stuff, why don't you let me meet your girlfriend." She said turning to Soojin.

So that's why an hour later the 3 girls had joined Yugi at a restaurant downtown. The situation would of been comical, if Soojin hadn't of been so relieved. She picked at her steak, pushing it around on the plate, zoning in and out of the conversation. 

"I'm glad Soojin is actually dating for once." Yugi said "She was always such a loner, how'd you do it?

That sentence right there was the reason Soojin kept zoning out, it was better to not hear, than hear and be embarrassed. 

"Well I have my ways." Shuhua said laughing.

A blush spread over Soojin's face, and she drank some water to try to hide it. Needless to say it didn't work.

"Oooo, she's blushing!" Yugi said.

Soojin's blush deepened, "Oh, shut up." She said.

...

Shuhua felt euphoric, she was meeting Soojin's friends, or as Soojin had put it the closest thing she had to friends. The girl in front of her, Yugi, seemed familiar. Soyeon had said she was half angel, she must of been kicked out of heaven. The thought saddened Shuhua, she was glad Miyeon no longer enforced that particular rule. The girl was so carefree, and happy, she hadn't deserved what happened to her. Most people don't deserve what happens to them, Shuhua thought. It was true, everyone went through terrible things, it was the way the world worked. She was just glad that her meeting Soyeon and Yugi wasn't one of them. 

"It's getting late." Soyeon said. "Are you guys heading back to earth, or going to Soojin's house." 

Shuhua turned to Soojin, "Yeah, where are we going?" she asked

"We'll head back to earth tomorrow morning." Soojin replied. "Oh, and I'll pay."

"Thanks." The three girls said, as Shuhua watched her girlfriend walk to the counter where the waiter was. 

"So," Soyeon said, mischievously "Who's the top." 

Shuhua smiled, "Well, I guess one could say that it's me." 

Yugi burst out laughing, while Soyeon said "I knew it." 

"What's so funny?" Soojin asked, and the only answer she received was more laughter. 

That night Shuhua flopped down on the bed, exhausted from the long day. The demon was in the other room getting ready for bed. She giggled to herself, finding it funny how worried they had been. For a second she thought Soyeon would break into heaven to steal the only magic that could kill them. She thanked Miyeon that the devil had been more on the logical side like her. Speaking of Miyeon, even though she was the leader of heaven she was less logical, and more emotional. That could be a problem, after all her friends would find out eventually. And she knew that if Miyeon didn't forgive her Minnie would follow, she would never betray her, not even if it meant leaving Shuhua. That was a problem for another day though, they had finally told someone, that was something to celebrate, not mope around about. Shuhua pulled the covers over her, snuggling into them, letting the warmth hug her. Her eyes fluttered like wings, but instead of taking flight they closed. Her breathing soon slowed, as her mind did too, her racing thoughts ceasing. 

And then she was asleep. 

Dreams coming to her like birds zipping through the air.

...

Finally finished with getting ready for bed, Soojin walked out of the bathroom to find a sleeping Shuhua, almost completely covered by the sheets of the bed. The sight made her heart lift, and race at the same time. Her girlfriend truly was one of the cutest things in all 3 worlds. And she had seen a lot of cute things, after all she was very old. Soojin walked over to the bed, pulling up the comforter, slipping under it silently. The only sound she made was from Soojin walked out of the bathroom to find a sleeping Shuhua, almost completely covered by the sheets of the bed. The sight made her heart lift, and race at the same time. Her girlfriend truly was one of the cutest things in all 3 worlds. She walked over to the bed, pulling up the comforter, slipping under it silently. The only sound she made was from her steady breathing. Wrapping her arms around the younger girl, she pulled her into her chest, hugging her tightly. This is what peace truly is, she thought, perfectly content. The stars shone on them, black light trickling through the cracks of the curtain. She watched them, remembering how the stars had shone on her date with Shuhua. They had lit up the sky, just like the angel had lit up her heart. 

Just like Shuhua always had.

Even right now she could almost see her heart glowing, just like the stars in the sky. It was almost like she was up there, surrounded by them. her steady breathing. Wrapping her arms around the younger girl, she pulled her into her chest, hugging her tightly. This is what peace truly is, she thought, perfectly content. The stars shone on them, black light trickling through the cracks of the curtain. She watched them, remembering how the stars had shone on her date with Shuhua. They had lit up the sky, just like the angel had lit up her heart. 

Just like Shuhua always had.

Even right now she could almost see her heart glowing, just like the stars in the sky. It was almost like she was up there, surrounded by them. She sighed, her head tilting to the side, she looked at the girl next to her. Watching her as long as she could before sleep took over, which wasn't a very long time as she closed her eyes, opening them once more to look a the angel. Then, finally, they closed for the rest of the night.

Still. 

The only moving thing her beating heart.


	15. A celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They return home, and celebrate.

A portal once again glowed in Soojin and Shuhua's apartment, as the two girls returned home. Soojin was relieved to be back, as nice as it was to visit the place she called home, this apartment was staring to become one to. She had missed it, more than she'd like to admit. The angel skipped around, excited, and Soojin watching her couldn't help but feel a little excited too. Moving across the room in a few swift motions, she picked up Shuhua, twirling her around. The girl in her arms laughed, making Soojin once again think of bells. Ringing to tell everyone about good news. And it was indeed good news that they were home. In fact it was so good that Soojin wanted to celebrate. So she did, by kissing Shuhua. 

An after less than a second the younger girl kissed back.

Soojin ran her hands through Shuhua's hair, as if she had missed doing it more than anything in the world, maybe she had. Shuhua pushed her back against the wall, kissing her harder. Her heart pounded, and so did her, well you know. Shuhua lifted off Soojin's shirt, and the wall was cold against her back, making her shiver. The angel then kissed her even harder, moving her hands over her sides, down, like the current of a river. Then one of her hands started to slowly inch upwards, and Soojin couldn't ignore it, in fact it was all she could focus on. The hand finally wrapped around what it was searching for, and Soojin shuddered. She could feel love fill her chest, engulfing it. Love, and lust. She didn't know which feeling was stronger. They both consumed her. She stumbled backwards, into the bedroom, once again finding herself being shoved onto the bed. Shuhua climbed over her, and when Soojin tried to talk she put a finger to her lips. A silent message. She could feel Shuhua's warm skin under her hand, and her soft hair under the other. She knew what was coming, but when it happened she wasn't ready. The angel pulled of Soojin's shorts, her usual cute demeanor replaced with something strong, and powerful. Something that Soojin found very attractive, especially when the girl leaned into her kissing her neck. She pulled Shuhua to her, trying hard not to moan at the feeling of the hand heading downward. At the very moment her hand started pumping into Soojin, Shuhua pulled off her shirt. The angel, moved slowly at first, teasing her. Soojin grabbed her head, pulling her back to her mouth from her neck, and as they started kissing harder, Shuhua started fucking her harder. The two moved together, as if dancing together, one leading the other across the dance floor of their bedroom. Shuhua leaned up, and pushed Soojin farther up the bed, moving her free hand over every part of her body, and Soojin did the same, using her free hand to make the girl's lips come closer. She then kissed her.

An after less than a second the younger girl kissed back.

Soojin ran her hands through Shuhua's hair, as if she had missed doing it more than anything in the world, maybe she had. Shuhua pushed her back against the wall, kissing her harder. Her heart pounded, and so did her, well you know. Shuhua lifted off Soojin's shirt, and the wall was cold against her back, making her shiver. The angel then kissed her even harder, moving her hands over her sides, down, like the current of a river. Then one of her hands started to slowly inch upwards, and Soojin couldn't ignore it, in fact it was all she could focus on. The hand finally wrapped around what it was searching for, and Soojin shuddered. She could feel love fill her chest, engulfing it. Love, and lust. She didn't know which feeling was stronger. They both consumed her. She stumbled backwards, into the bedroom, once again finding herself being shoved onto the bed. Shuhua climbed over her, and when Soojin tried to talk she put a finger to her lips. A silent message. She could feel Shuhua's warm skin under her hand, and her soft hair under the other. She knew what was coming, but when it happened she wasn't ready. The angel pulled of Soojin's shorts, her usual cute demeanor replaced with something strong, and powerful. Something that Soojin found very attractive, especially when the girl leaned into her kissing her neck. She pulled Shuhua to her, trying hard not to moan at the feeling of the hand heading downward. At the very moment her hand started pumping into Soojin, Shuhua pulled off her shirt. The angel, moved slowly at first, teasing her. Soojin grabbed her head, pulling her back to her mouth from her neck, and as they started kissing harder, Shuhua started fucking her harder. The two moved together, as if dancing together, one leading the other across the dance floor of their bedroom. Shuhua leaned up, and pushed Soojin farther up the bed, moving her free hand over every part of her body, and Soojin did the same making the angel shudder. Smooth skin moving together as one. Electricity crackled through Soojin's body, and she watched Shuhua's eyes the whole time, and through the half-lidded gaze she could see fire in them. She smiled at her, lifting her chin, trying to keep her movements steady, and pulled her close once again. he angel shudder. Smooth skin moving together as one. Electricity crackled through Soojin's body, and she watched Shuhua's eyes the whole time, and through the half-lidded gaze she could see fire in them. She smiled at her, lifting her chin, trying to keep her movements steady, and pulled her close once again. 

1 hour later, Soojin's breathing was heavy as she pulled Shuhua under her, ready to repay her. 

"Just you wait." She whispered in Shuhua's ear, biting it softly. 

...

Shuhua's arm ached, but she still used it to skip over Soojin's back, amazed at the girl's beauty, just like she had been when she first met her. She could feel the girl's breath right above her chest, and then her lips on it. She grabbed Soojin's head pulling her closer. She could feel thin strong fingers drift over her thigh, she longed for them to be closer. And then her wish was granted, in a flash Soojin was inside her, and then a second later she wasn't. Shuhua wanted to ask why she had stopped, but before she could she saw Soojin move downward, and felt a tongue enter her. She watched as the demon slowly licked up and down, making her tremble under her. She muffled a scream when Soojin slowly licked her clit. Then, pushed against it over and over again. If Shuhua had been shaking before, she was now doing it as much as an earthquake. She could feel herself tighten around the girl's tongue. And then she came. Soojin licked her once more, and then moved upward and kissed her. It tasted like peaches, like her.

Shuhua saw stars.

"So, are you still doing college?" Soojin asked, sitting in one of Shuhua's over-sized shirts. 

"No." Shuhua said, jumping over to hug her. "Why would I when we have so much fun here.

At that Soojin blushed, burying herself in Shuhua's shoulder. She was very proud that she could make the usually unbothered demon turn deep red with just her words. Of course she could also make her do other things, but that took more than words. She picked the demon up, setting her gently on the bed. "Let's go to sleep, ok?" she asked, her only response the girl pulling her down to lie with her. 

That morning Shuhua awoke to the smell of food, she rushed to the kitchen, and to her delight saw Soojin cooking away.

"Smells good!" she exclaimed, earning a peck on the cheek from her girlfriend. 

Soojin handed her plate covered with pancakes, when Shuhua took a bite she yelled. "Mmm, tastes good too." She wasn't lying either, the demon was quite the good cook. The two girls sat across from each other at the table, eating in comfortable silence, until she broke it. 

...

"Maybe we should have Soyeon over for dinner sometime, you're quite a good cook." Shuhua said.

The compliment made Soojin happy, but she wasn't sure about the idea. "We just got away from them, I think it can wait." she said. 

Shuhua just shrugged going back to eating.

Soojin however started to think. Maybe she should invite them over sometime, after all it couldn't hurt to spend time with someone who they didn't have to hide from. It could be fun to have another double date, and she did love cooking. They would tease her though, and she would definitely be fine with never having to endure that again. She didn't like that they saw her being soft, but she couldn't help it around Shuhua. I guess I'll just have to practice, she decided. Even though no practice could make her not blush around the angel.

No even all the classes in the world.


	16. Of mice and men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might write a one shot.

Soojin awoke to the sound of Shuhua screaming. She jumped up panicking, before realizing that nothing could actually hurt them. Walking out to where the angel was, a little more calmly than she had gotten up, Soojin tried to figure out the problem. She looked around the room, her eyes stopping on Shuhua standing on a chair. And then she saw it. A mouse. Trying not to laugh, she slowly walked over and pushed it into a plastic container with a broom. Soojin then silently walked outside, down all the flights of stairs, and released it. When she returned the girl had gotten down from the chair and was blushing from embarrassment. The two of them seemed to do a lot of that these days. 

"Why are you so scared?" Soojin asked

"What was that?" Shuhua asked 

Soojin laughed, she had forgotten that the angel wasn't as experienced as her when it came to earth. "It's a mouse."

The girl shuddered, "It's disgusting." she said.

Soojin laughed harder, her lips turning up into an even bigger smile. "It's kinda cute."

The angel walked over, and lightly smacked her in the head. "There!" she said, "Maybe now that you've had sense knocked into you, you can tell that it is anything, but cute."

Rolling her eyes, she feigned pain, putting her hand to her head. "Ow." she said.

Shuhua just shook her head in response. 

Later that night Soojin returned home from going on a walk to find the angel spreading rat poison all over the house.

"You do know nothing can hurt us?" she asked.

The girl looked at her, still putting down the poison. "It can still touch us."

Soojin giggled to herself, and sauntered into the bedroom. Lying down, she grabbed a red cube from the drawer of the nightstand beside her bed. The cube represented her, it was gifted to every demon at birth. It was a shade of blood red, but she could see something in the corner, creeping in. A silver glow. It worried her, she had never seen this happen. What if the cube was telling her something was wrong with her. Maybe that was why her purpose had faded. Or maybe, just maybe, it was something good. She studied the cube, scratching it with her now short nail, it felt the same as always. Smooth like glass, cold even though it looked hot to the touch. Like it had molten lava inside. The lava-like substance however was hardening, as the silver creeped in. It was a foggy mist. She knew that whatever this was, it was important. It had to be, after all it was affecting something that represented the very essence of her. It was telling her something had changed, but what? Maybe it was her love for Shuhua, or maybe it was her complete lack of the urge to seduce. She used to think that not wanting to seduce would leave an empty, infallible hole, in her. It wasn't though, in fact she felt no hole at all. For the first time in her entire life she felt truly content. She wanted it to have something to do with Shuhua, but what if it didn't. Or even worse, what if the want returned. All these questions, and not a single answer. She needed to ask someone for help. Someone who knew all there was to know about demons. 

Someone like Soyeon.

...

Shuhua lay on the floor, she had been mouse proofing the house for 2 hours. She knew that at times she could be obsessive. It was one of her negative traits. If she did something she stuck to it, no matter what, and that was a good thing. The bad thing was that she couldn't let go. Even if it meant staying from dawn to dusk in the library for days studying for a test she already knew she would ace. Even if it meant neglecting her relationships. And that was what worried her, what if she had another round of obsession, and neglected Soojin. She had done it to Minnie and Miyeon before, but they had each other, and her relationship with them was different. She had never had to deal with the responsibility of dating. She had tried it once, a long, long time ago, and she had failed miserably. At the time, Miyeon was having a dinner for high-up angels, and Shuhua wanted to be perfect. So she practiced, and practiced. Studied etiquette she already knew, learned about the dished, and people. The only person she didn't learn about was the one she was dating. Her obsession with perfection drove them away. She feared that soon it would drive Soojin away. She was good at hiding the urge, but sooner or later she would see it. In fact, maybe she already had. After all, she hadn't mouse proofed the house because she was scared, she had done it because it would of made it less than perfect if there was a mouse in the house. What if Miyeon had come, and seen it. She would of never been able to forgive herself. The perfection drove her towards goals she could never reach, and away from the ones she wanted. What if it drove her away from the demon, there was nothing less perfect in angel society than dating a demon. It was the ultimate imperfection. She loved Soojin, but what if she ruined things? What if she once again obsessed, and shut everyone out? She couldn't.

She just simply couldn't.

And with that notion tucked away in her brain, Shuhua got up, suddenly missing the girl she had been thinking about. Slowly, she dragged her feet over to the bedroom. 

"Hey." she said, walking over and hugging Soojin.

"Hey." the girl responded, sensing something was wrong, but not saying anything about it. "I have an Idea."

Shuhua tilted her head, inquisitively, and asked "What?"

"Maybe we should have that dinner."

Shuhua clapped her hands, snapping out of her bad mood. "Yay! You can cook, and maybe I can help." 

"That sounds nice." The demon said, hugging her. 

And it did seem nice, so nice that Shuhua forgot all about her worries.

For now. 

...

Soyeon was coming over for dinner the next day with Yugi. She had texted her, and was happy to see she was free. She felt a little guilty, because she wasn't happy about seeing her almost friends, she was happy about getting help on the subject of the cube. Of course it was nice to have dinner with her "friends", but it wasn't nearly as important. It wasn't urgent. The cube simply was. She could see the red with specks of silver crawling into it. She could feel the silver crawl into her brain to, the image unsettling in her mind. She cringed, shaking the thought out of her head. 

It was time to prepare for dinner.

So she walked out the door, grabbing a purse, heading to the grocery store.

The walk over was quiet, and she enjoyed the tranquility of it. 

Entering the grocery store, she grabbed a cart, and began to fill it with ingredients. 

The normalcy of it was strangely comforting. 

For now she would just have to wait, wait and go about her daily life. 

And she could do that.

Right?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to write a Seulrene fan fic.

Soojin's nerves were on edge. Her cube had been almost completely consumed by the silver mist, only a few flecks of red were left. If this was bad, it was really bad. And if it was good? Well then thank Miyeon. Soojin didn't know if she could handle anymore conflict, she just wanted to be happy. It seemed though that that was to much to ask for. Another thing that worried her was that the urge to seduce was most defiantly gone. She felt not even a whisper of the urge in her ear. Maybe if she was only with Shuhua it wouldn't be that strange, but she had gone out to test it. Obviously she would of never cheated, she just wanted to know if seeing the people sitting innocently in the bar would trigger something. Needless to say it did not. She knew she should be relieved, she had wanted it to be gone for so long, but what if she was dying. Could demons die? She had never heard of it. Only the magic that made them could. The idea was absurd, but still her worry made it seem a lot more likely than it was. Let's think about the good possibilities, she thought. Earlier she had considered it might of been Shuhua, what if she was right?

She funneled all her hope into that idea, it wasn't much, but it was enough to calm her.

Slightly. 

She walked over to the kitchen, and began cooing as fast as she could. The guest would be here soon, and she had only made one dish, chicken. Usually she wasn't so scatterbrained, but stress always did a number on her. She shoved potatoes into the oven, and checked to make sure the chicken was still being warmed. You couldn't serve cold chicken to guests. The heat from the oven hit her skin, and then cold followed suit, as she closed it. She looked over at Shuhua, who was cutting up vegetables. She couldn't let the girl now what was wrong. 

1 hour later a knock sounded at the door, and Shuhua ran over to open it. Soojin however stood behind her, waiting anxiously. Shuhua let Soyeon, and Yugi in, and Soojin immediately grabbed the devil.

"I have something to show you. she said, ignoring the inquisitive look. 

Pulling the girl into her room, she shoved the cube in her face. "What is this?"

Soyeon took it, and smirked. "It seems you have found the one."

"Huh?" Soojin asked, confused.

"There is one thing no one knows about angels and demons."

"What?"

"We're the same." Soyeon said "We both are driven by a negative purpose, though for angels it's less diverse, usually status, or perfection. The only thing that can stop it for either of us is the one."

The devil then poked her chest. "And it seems Shuhua is that one." 

Soojin was left speechless as Soyeon left the room, tossing the cube back to her. 

...

Shuhua sighed, dinner had ended, and she Soojin had been acting strange the whole time. She wondered what it was. 

But before she could go, and ask the girl she was gone.

Or in other words she had been knocked out.

Shuhua awoke in her room in heaven, it was dark, the curtains drawn. She could feel panic welling up inside of her, and she knew that something had to off be dreadfully wrong for her to off been taken here. She coughed, sitting up, and walked over to the door. It was locked. If she wasn't panicking before she certainly was now. Someone, somehow must of found out about her and Soojin. She didn't know how, or why, but it was the only reason someone would do this. She rubbed her forehead, trying to think of what to do. In the end she decided to do nothing, they had to let her out eventually. 

Didn't they?

For now she would just have to try to sleep.

The next morning Shuhua was still as alert as ever, she hadn't slept at all, in fact she had almost started pacing around the room from stress. Then suddenly she heard the click of the door.

"Miyeon will see you now." a tall angel informed her.

She walked out the door, and began the slow walk to the throne room. 

When she arrived she was greeted with Miyeon's sad smile, and "I know."

Shuhua sighed, so she was right. Miyeon knew.

"Let me go." she said, calmly, anger brimming under the surface. "NOW."

Miyeon's sad smiled deepened, "I can't, she brainwashed you."

"Soojin would never, she didn't."

"That demon did." Miyeon spat. "She had to of, why else would you go to dinner with the devil."

"You're supposed to meet the friends of the people you're dating." 

"Dating? She's manipulating you."

Shuhua had never seen Miyeon so sad. So emotional. 

"No, she isn't."

Miyeon shook her head. "There's only one way to find out." she said

"Choose, me or her."

Shuhua stared at her. 

What?

...

Soojin walked out into the dining room from her nap. "Shuhua?" she called, and was surprised that for once she got no reply. She looked around the apartment, but the angel was gone. Not a trace, except for,

A note.

Soojin picked it up, and read it; Shuhua is in heaven, do not follow us, she will return if she chooses you. Soojin shuddered, a tear dripping down her cheek. They knew. And Shuhua was gone. It had said 'if she chooses her'. Would she? All her life Soojin had been so sure of everything. So sure of herself, of her feelings, but now she cared. Caring had made it so she wasn't sure anymore, it planted seeds of doubt in her mind. Reaping a field of them. Shuhua had to choose her. She had to. But she shouldn't, the voice said, if she does everyone she loves will leave her. Soojin started to cry harder, this was her fault, she had fucked up the angels life. 

It was all her fault.

And she had no idea how to fix it, in fact she didn't think she could. It was up to Shuhua now. Their relationship would either die or blossom, and all it took was one decision. One sentence.

Maybe even one word.

They were so fragile, 

So breakable.

Soojin hated it.

She truly did.


	18. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuhua makes her decision.

Shuhua was gone, and all she could do was wait for her to return. If she returned that is.

The seconds ticked by, and she could feel them killing her, even if she couldn't die. 

Her soul was dying,

Her very being,

And without the angel it would never survive.

Soojin watched the door, waiting, she didn't know when Shuhua would come back. She might never, but Soojin waited for her anyway. She would always wait for the angel, even until the end of time. Even if that's how long it took Shuhua to choose she would wait, and she hoped that the angel would do the same for her to if she had to. What was Miyeon even doing to her, what in the 3 worlds took this long. Soojin knew it wasn't even that long, but it seemed like it. Holding back tears she got up, and moved closer to the door sitting against it. She hoped more than anything to hear the girl's footsteps run up the stairs. But All she heard was silence. It swallowed her whole, releasing her tears, and letting them fall to the floor. The memories haunted her, the bad ones, the good ones, each telling her a different choice would be made. Each telling her she was the reason for this pain. Her eyes were blurry, and she could barely see, but she could still hear. And what she heard was...

Shuhua?

Soojin jumped up opening the door, it almost broke from the force. And standing there in front of her was the angel. 

She grabbed the girl, pulling her into a hug. "What happened she asked?"

The angel wiped a tear off of her cheek. "I'll tell you." 

And so Soojin listened carefully, the words settling in her ears, quiet like whispers. 

...

What?

Choose?

How could she?

Shuhua felt her hands clench, as if they could find the answer in her palms. This question was an impossible decision, she didn't think she could choose. This was what she had been avoiding, her friends, her family, or Soojin. She couldn't leave her family, could she? She couldn't leave the place she had grown up. But the place she had grown up was awful, suffocating, and toxic. The places she had been told where horrible, and ugly she had seen, and they were beautiful, practically perfect. She had been told demons had no heart, that they lacked a soul, but they clearly did not. She saw the way Soyeon looked at Yugi, the way Soojin looked at her, they weren't soulless. She couldn't lose Soojin. And then, suddenly, it clicked. If perfection still drove her, then she would of choose Miyeon in a flash. The urge making her forsake their relationship, like it had all those others. The urge to be perfect had slowly gone, in fact other than the mouse incident she hadn't felt it in weeks. That by itself was a miracle, but the fact that even now she didn't care, was even more of one. And if her longing for perfection was gone? That meant, that meant that Soojin was the one. The realization crashed through her like waves, and her mouth dropped open in silent surprise. She had found the one thing all angels searched for, the one thing they all longed for. The only thing more important to them than perfection.

Or maybe it was perfection. Maybe Soojin made her perfect. Not by getting rid of her flaws, but by loving them, and not seeing them as such. After all isn't seeing someone as perfect, not seeing them as flawless, but as perfect the way they were. Unchangeable. Soojin had never asked her to change.

Not once. 

And Shuhua believed that was true love.

"Soojin." she said, looking Miyeon in the eyes.

"OK." The girl said, suddenly less sad, "You can still have us though."

"What?"

Miyeon laughed, "It was a test, I couldn't let you run off with someone you didn't really love, and you clearly love her."

A portal opened next to Shuhua, "So go, have fun!"

She was speechless, but still waved goodbye, running into the portal.

She had rushed up to the apartment, racing against time, knowing she couldn't get there quick enough no matter how hard she ran. 

And now back in the present she was holding the demon. 

"Wow." Soojin said "That's quite a story."

"It is."

Shuhua smiled at her with pure happiness, it flowed through her, as if it was in her veins. She was home. She was truly home, and there was nowhere she would rather be than in Soojin's arms, wrapped in her embrace. She pecked Soojin on the forehead, trying to express how much she missed her, but it wasn't enough, so she kissed her lips.

...

The next morning Soojin awoke to the smell of breakfast, and she walked out into the living room, it was bright out, and she could see the sun high in the sky.

"I thought I'd cook breakfast for you for once." Shuhua said.

Soojin smiled at her, sitting down. Zoning out as the angel cooked, she wondered how she had gotten here. Everything had changed so much, but it wasn't her herself that had changed. She was more uncovered, having been covered by the rubble of pain, and Shuhua had gotten rid of it, freeing her from her prison. She couldn't think of a better person to spend eternity with. To laugh, cook, and watch TV forever with. Someone who you walk home from the park with, and you would be surrounded by stars, but you only saw them, shining just as bright. And Shuhua did indeed shine, she glowed from joy, from laughter. Lighting up Soojin's heart, always and forever.

Always,

And Forever.

Soojin got up, and pulled the girl into a hug, leaning over her shoulder to look at the food. "Smells good!" she said.

Shuhua turned around giggling, and bopped her nose. "Of course it is." 

The angel's laughter lit up the room, once again making Soojin's heart shine like stars. 

Just like the stars, she thought, maybe even better. 

And it was.

It was much better. 

-

The end.


End file.
